Mistaken
by kcabfy
Summary: With Austin and Ally mistaken as Ross and Laura, everything seemed to have a bad aura. The young actors now rumored dating, met Austin and Ally in a surprised meeting. Accidentally pulling the wrong person with them, can they find their way back to each other once again?
1. Prologue

**A/N: It's quite a long story but at first, I honestly didn't like the show Austin & Ally at all. But one day while I was alone, I turned on the TV and tuned in to Disney; Austin & Ally were the one airing. I saw that it was the first episode of Season 1 and I said, "Let's give it a shot." And so I did, I got hooked after that and since then, I couldn't stop myself from watching Austin and Ally.**

**Anyway, I got inspired and yeah, I hope you'll like this. I just want to say that I'm no expert when it comes to writing so expect the chapters to be poorly written.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"These are the last of them, Ally." Austin Moon said as he gently laid the last three boxes down by the storage room. The delivery came in this morning and there were _a lot_ of boxes to carry. It was a good thing Austin offered to help carry them.

"Okay, thanks for the help Austin." She replied, not bothering to take her eyes off of the clipboard she was holding. By the look on Ally Dawson's face, she was extremely busy. She'd been jotting down things on the clipboard and examining each box Austin brings inside, since this morning.

"What are you doing anyway?" Austin asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh, well my Dad went into some conference or something in Orlando and he'll be gone for days so, I'm in charge of the whole place." Ally explained.

"That's a total bummer. I just got the four of us some tickets to this new movie and then I booked us to this luxurious hotel and resort." Austin informed.

Ally's eyes widen. "Really? Austin, that's great…but I can't go."

"That's why it's a total bummer. Any way you can close up the store for just two days?" he asked.

"I wish I can Austin, but, I can't." she replied.

She left the counter and walked over towards the boxes and examined everything. Austin watched, as his best friend was hard at work. She really needs some well-deserved break. He sat up at the counter and fumbled with his phone, trying to entertain himself.

Just then, both Dez and Trish walked inside the store. Austin's head shot up as soon as Dez's familiar voice rang in his ears.

"You know what I notice about you two?" Austin asked.

"What?" Dez asked.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Austin answered. "Is something going on?"

"Us? Not going to happen. Not even in your wildest dreams, Austin." Trish replied and left the two guys when Ally came into her view.

Trish stood in front of Ally, who was still busy jotting notes on her clipboard. The Latina was about to open her mouth when her best friend interrupted her. "Let me guess, you got a new job?" Ally guessed.

"How did you know?" Trish asked.

"Duh, it's the same statement I hear coming from your mouth _every day_." Ally answered.

Trish stared at her stressed best friend for a moment before flashing a smile. "Well anyway, my new job is at the Magazine Store. You know, where I buy my fashion magazines."

"So, I'm guessing you're going to last longer in this job than your previous ones?" Ally guessed once again.

"Boy, you're really good at this guessing game," Trish commented.

Ally scoffed in response. As she was about to turn around to get on to more work, she accidentally bumped into Austin. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Austin didn't respond.

Ally walked towards the side where there is no tall blonde guy blocking her way but Austin followed her. She turned towards the open space but Austin blocked her again. Until they seemed like they're playing some sort of child-like game. They were doing that for a couple of seconds when suddenly, Ally got frustrated. Add to that, Austin taking her clipboard away.

"What?" Ally shrieked.

"We—" Austin said handing the clipboard to Dez, "—are closing the store. Ally, you're stressing over this whole thing. Come on, let's take a break and have some fun!"

He grabbed her by her hand and walked towards the mall's food court to grab something to munch on first. When both Austin and Ally walked out of Sonic Boom hand-in-hand, he was certain he saw a camera flash in the corner of his eye. Thinking it was just some group of friends taking pictures together, Austin shrugged it off.

But boy was he wrong…

* * *

The next morning in Trish's new job, new magazines were delivered. She was busy stacking the magazines in the storage room as her co-worker placed some copies on display.

She was sure excited to see the new issue of her favorite fashion magazine. She dug through the stacks hoping to sneak in one copy. But as soon as she saw a certain magazine and its catchy headline in big, red, bold letters; she immediately found herself skimming through the pages of a teen gossip magazine (in which she's not fond of reading), trying to find the page of the article that caught her eye.

Flipping through another page, her eyes quickly spotted the article she was looking for. She read through it faster than she ever read before hoping to get the scoop of the gossip as soon as possible.

As she was finished and had convinced herself after she read the article for at least five times, trying to make sure she didn't miss any words and details, she hustled through the large stacks of magazines, tripping on the process, eager to inform Austin and Ally about the surprising gossip.

"Hey! Trish! Come back, you may be working here but you have to pay for that still." Her boss shouted at her.

"I'll pay for it later!" she yelled back.

Panting as hard as ever, she finally reached Sonic Boom. Her eyes scanned the whole room for any signs of both Austin and Ally but they were nowhere to be found. She agilely ran up to the practice room and sure enough, the music partners were inside.

She must've opened the door too hard because when she set foot on the room, Austin and Ally were already looking at her.

"Trish? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Ally asked standing up from the piano bench.

The curly-haired Latina regained her breathing and handed Ally the magazine. "Page 23… read the article. You too, Austin." She instructed.

Austin's brows furrowed in confusion. "Does it have something to do with me?" he asked.

"No, well, sort of, kinda. Oh, I don't know, just…just read the article." Trish answered.

He bent his head lower as Ally found the right page and started reading the title aloud. "_Confirmed; Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are dating_." Ally read.

"Okay, I'm so confused. What's with the article that I have to read it as well?" Austin asked, turning towards Trish.

Before Trish's answer could slip out of her mouth, she was interrupted by Ally's screaming.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed as she started dancing her ridiculous routine.

"Why are you so happy Ally?" Austin questioned in an attempt to stop the petite brunette from dancing. Seriously, the girl's got lots of learning to do when it comes to dancing.

"…Because, I've been waiting for my whole life for these two to date! I've been a big fan ever since they did that movie together. They've got lots of chemistry and it's obvious that they like each other." Ally replied.

Trish shook her head. "No, no. That's not what I'm trying to tell you guys. Ally, have you paid attention to the article?"

"Yeah, it said they were seen coming out of a store hand-in-hand and that confirmed they're really dating." Ally responded.

"No, Ally, give me the magazine." Trish said. She obediently handed the object.

"Didn't you guys paid any attention that they were seen in Miami, Florida? Have they ever been in Miami? No. They're in Los Angeles filming their new series together. There was never any news that they'd be here in Miami." Trish explained.

"So?" Ally asked. "It doesn't matter as long as they're finally dating."

"Ally, have you seen the picture?" Trish asked.

Austin, who has grown silent the whole conversation, took the magazine from Trish and showed Ally the picture. "Hey, aren't we wearing the same clothes just yesterday when we went to see that movie?" he asked.

"Exactly," Trish replied.

"What? I'm confused. Can someone fill me in here?" Ally said.

Austin turned to look at Ally then at Trish and back to Ally once again.

"I think you guys have been mistaken as Ross Lynch and Laura Marano."

* * *

**A/N: There's the prologue! I hope you guys would like this story. Please leave a review.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. IT KEEPS ME HAPPY AND INSPIRED.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! Just…wow! I didn't think I'd get a lot of reviews overnight. I love you guys so much! Also, thank you for the 13 story alerts, 10 favorite alerts and 17 reviews…and it was just the prologue!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 1. I can say that it's going to be boring but the contents of this chapter really have to be here to furthermore understand the whole plot and the upcoming chapters. Plus, I'm not going to be rushing this story. I'm actually aiming for a 20+ chapters.**

**I'll stop talking and on with the story. Enjoy!**

***Note: This happened at the same day Trish broke the news to Austin and Ally. Oh and R5 ARE COUSINS IN THIS STORY, NOT SIBLINGS! Take note.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

She woke up before everybody else does. She doesn't know why but she recently found herself being an early bird, which was so unlike her.

Instead of going back to her slumber, she stood up from her bed and freshen herself up in the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Usually, she dresses before she goes down to eat breakfast but today was definitely different. Her stomach grumbled telling her she needs to eat breakfast.

After she used the bathroom, she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding a large stack of pancakes in the center of the dining table with a note lying beside it.

She looked around at first, trying to see if someone's awake other than her but when she saw no signs of movement anywhere, she took the letter and read it.

_To: Everyone _

_Mark and I went to our jobs early. But I managed to cook you guys some pancakes. Behave! No parties! Enjoy your day, kids. _

_Remind Ross he has a flight to Orlando today with Laura. _

_We'll be back before dinner! _

_Love lots, _

_Stormie :) _

She smiled at the note and eyed the stack of pancakes. She took out her own plate and forked three pancakes and flooded it with syrup.

Halfway through the pancakes, she suddenly felt the silence deafening her, her ears begging for even a slightest sound of noise. She stood up from the stool and walked towards the living room, her pancakes in hand. Retrieving the remote control from the center table, she flunked herself down on the couch and gobbled up more of her morning meal.

But before she switched on the TV, a magazine – a teen gossip magazine – that was lying still on the table caught her sleepy eyes.

"Wait, is that…" she mumbled to herself as she placed down the plate on the table and took the magazine.

"Ross? And Laura? Dating?" she asked herself. She flipped through the magazine briskly and finally reached the page where the article was.

She read through it and was caught-off guard with all the information. Her eyes left the magazine and stared into nothingness; her mind deep in thought. "Ross never told me about this. And how was it that they were seen in Florida when they never left California?" she silently wondered.

Feeling the need of not watching TV anymore, she scooped up her plate and the magazine and headed out into the kitchen. She placed the object on the counter and put her plate on the sink and washed it off before heading up the stairs, completely forgetting the magazine on the counter; opened up on page 23.

* * *

"What?" Austin and Ally shouted in unison.

"B-but how? I mean, how did this happen?" Austin asked, pacing back and forth in the room.

"If you guys haven't noticed, you do really look like Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. I mean, look at you. You guys look like their long lost twin brother and sister." Trish replied.

Suddenly, a certain redhead walked inside the practice room; panic evident on his freckled face.

"Have you guys—" Dez looked at Austin and Ally and saw the look of trepidation written all over their features. "I guess you have."

"What're we going to do?" Ally asked.

"As for now, I don't know what to do yet." Trish explained.

"Austin, this is bad, really, really bad. We might've messed up Ross's and Laura's life or…career!" Ally exclaimed as she grabbed her hair and started chewing on it.

"Let's not think that way, Ally." Austin said.

"But…" Ally suddenly found herself in lack of words.

"I'm pretty sure though that Ross and Laura will talk about this to the press and convince them that these two in the picture is not them." Dez, for the first time, finally spoke some sense.

"Let's just hope for the best." Austin muttered looking at the brunette who was still busy chewing on her hair. He sighed and walked over to Ally, grabbing her hair from her mouth in an attempt to stop her.

* * *

Ross woke up that morning ten minutes after his cousin, Rydel did.

His cousins were staying with him for two whole weeks because of some R5 business they have to deal with. The band was offered a record deal and was scheduled to meet up with their new manager to deal with gigs and other band activities. But considering Ross being a busy bee, the band has no time for the meet up so they'd decided to stay at Ross's house for two weeks, hoping to get the business done sooner.

He heard someone singing and the shower running from the room beside his, which was occupied by Rydel. Ross let out a groan and cursed his cousin's loud singing from next door.

The said boy stretched out his stiff muscles and yawned loudly. He stumbled his way towards his bathroom and banged on the wall, which behind it was Rydel's bathroom.

With a quick splash of water and a thirty second gargle of mouthwash, Ross hopped in the shower and banged on his wall once again to annoy Rydel. After hearing Rydel shout 'Ross!' from the other side of the wall, he laughed out triumphantly.

Ross took a quick shower and got dressed in less than thirty minutes. Glancing one last time in the mirror, he stormed down the stairs. He immediately eyed the pancakes and rushed towards it. He remembered he skipped dinner last night making him extra hungry this morning.

In the process of gulfing down his pancakes, Ross accidentally spotted the magazine lying on the counter; opened up on a certain page. His brows scrunched up and peeked in the magazine.

"How about I hide you from Rydel?" Ross said, reaching for the object; keeping his eyes on the ceiling above him as if in any moment, Rydel would be coming down and catches him hiding her magazine.

He took one quick glance at the object in his hands and he was relatively certain he saw his name imprinted on the page. Ross did a double take and he's suspicions were confirmed as he saw the article's title.

"Me? Laura? Dating? Since when, and in Miami; I didn't even left California!" he exclaimed.

Without any care that he wasn't able to finish off his pancakes, he raced outside and into the next house.

Being neighbors with Laura Marano was a plus to Ross. They sometimes carpool when heading off to work, when the other's home alone, the other will keep him or her company. Whenever there's a party, they would always invite each other; sometimes for dinners.

Ringing her doorbell, Ross has never felt so impatient in his life. With the dating gossip out, he couldn't wait but to tell Laura all about it.

Laura's mom, Caroline Marano, was the one who opened the door for Ross.

"Good morning Mrs. Marano, is Laura already awake?" Ross greeted, his hand behind his back trying to hide the magazine he was tightly clutching.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen." Caroline responded. "And please Ross, just call me Caroline."

"I will, Caroline." Ross responded with a smile.

Caroline stepped aside to let Ross in and closed the door behind them.

"Laura!" Ross called.

"In here!" the girl shouted in response.

Ross briskly made his way towards the kitchen and placed the magazine in front of Laura, but the girl didn't seem to notice the magazine yet. Instead, she scanned the blonde boy from head to toe.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked.

"What for?" Ross answered back a question.

"We have a flight to Orlando in four hours." Laura replied.

"Well…anyway, I came here because I wanted to show you what I found out this morning from Rydel's magazine."

She gave him a confused look and glanced at the magazine. "What is this?" Laura asked as soon as she started reading the article.

"We're not dating." Ross muttered.

"I know, but…" Laura agreed.

"But how?"

"Yeah, h-how did this happen?" Laura asked her friend.

Ross shrugged. "I-I don't know… but we will find out."

"And how is that going to happen?" she asked.

"Look at the article. It said 'we'—" Ross said putting quote marks in the air, "—were seen in Miami, Florida. And we're going to Florida later so…"

"We'll go see them personally and ask them about the gossip!" Laura exclaimed, getting more and more excited every second.

"Yeah! But one last problem." Ross said.

"What?" the brunette questioned.

"Where exactly in Miami are we going to find them?" Ross asked.

The two young actors' eyebrows furrowed in thought; instead of thinking about their current problem, since they were going to be in Orlando and their targets were living in Miami, Ross conjured up a plan to sneak out from their event and drive all the way to Miami with a little help from a certain someone.

Meanwhile in Laura's side, she was almost on the verge of giving up when she unintentionally glanced at the picture of the young couple in the magazine. Her eyes scanned the features of the girl and she wasn't really surprised if this girl would be mistaken as her.

They had the same eyes, same hair, face structure. Then her eyes darted away from the girl to the surroundings caught on camera. To her, it looked like an outdoor mall; so for their first move, Laura concluded she and Ross would start looking at malls.

And then she saw it, the sign above the young couple.

Sonic Boom.

"Ross! I think I found them." She told her blonde friend, who was still deep in thought.

He snapped his head towards her. "Where?" he asked.

Laura pointed at the sign above the picture. "Sonic Boom."

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 1! I hope you guys didn't get bored. Maybe let me reach 30 reviews and then chapter 2 will be up as soon as I reached it.**

**Help me get my 17 reviews to 30? Please? Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for making me reach 30 reviews – 31, I mean – anyway, some of my reader got confused or curious about the last chapter. I just want to clear things up by replying on their reviews.**

**FilinoFang****: Um, honestly, that got me thinking too. But I came up with this idea that the fans didn't paid attention to the article. Just like Ally, they don't care as long as Ross and Laura are together. And the fans didn't really take the time to examine the story and the picture attached to it. Is it okay now? I hope so.**

**Don't-Stop-Believin****: Actually, I'm not really fond of putting POVs in my story. The "making-you-think-who-I'm-referring-to" is kind of my thing when it comes to my writing. Like, it's making you think, "who could this person be?" and it's up to the readers to figure out whom I'm talking about.**

**Did I answer all your questions? Did I somehow help you guys with the confusion and all?**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2. I just hope you guys still remember where Ally's dad is because it's going to be a big part in this chapter. Let's just say he's going to be the "key."**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ross, we're here." Laura said as she shook his plane buddy awake.

He didn't budge.

"Ross, wake up." She tried once again but the said boy only turned his back away from her and snored.

Laura couldn't help but to smile and laugh at her friend. Knowing Ross for almost her whole life, she knew exactly what would wake this blonde boy up. Of course, it was his biggest fear.

She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered: "R5 will break-up."

After hearing the last syllable of the four-word sentence, Ross woke up with a start. "No, R5 will not break-up!"

Laura laughed and Ross's head snapped in her direction.

"You should have seen your face!" she said as her laughing resumes.

"Stop." He said. Ross then stood up and took out his and Laura's carry-on bags. He handed Laura hers and then led her outside the plane.

* * *

Ally walked out of the storage room and her eyes immediately scanned the whole music store for a certain blonde boy. When she didn't see any signs of Austin, she made her way towards Austin's best friend, Dez.

"Hey Ally." He greeted as soon as he saw the girl walking his way.

"Hey Dez, where's Austin?" Ally asked.

Dez looked around and then his eyes settled on the brunette in front of him. His smile widen though his _real_ expression were too obvious to read.

"Dez, is there something I don't know that I _should_ know?" Ally asked taking a step closer to Dez, who nervously backed away.

He shook his head though he couldn't keep his eyes away from looking at the room upstairs. "No, no. We're secret-free, right? The four of us don't keep secrets from each other so why would I keep a secret?"

"Aha! You're rambling. You're hiding something. Now Dez, where is Austin?" Ally questioned using her bossiest tone.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Dez replied.

"But you have to tell me because I need Austin now. I have something important to tell him." Ally said.

"Ally, as much as I want to tell you, I ca—"

"Ally! I'm over here!" Austin yelled from upstairs, waving his arms out. "Come up here, I have a surprise for you."

She smiled up at Austin then turned her head back to Dez and glared at him.

"That's why I couldn't tell you, he was planning a surprise for you." Dez said.

She marched her way up the stairs and straight into her practice room where Austin was impatiently waiting. As soon as he saw her, he took her by her wrist and dragged her inside. He closed the door behind them leaving Ally completely confused.

"So, what's up?" Ally asked.

"Just…sit down," Austin instructed as he grabbed Ally by her shoulders and sat her down at the small green chair, "and listen."

Ally's eyebrows furrowed as she tries her best to restrain herself from smiling. "O…kay?"

She watched as Austin pulled the piano bench in front of her and picked up his guitar from the corner and finally sat in front of Ally; ready to play his guitar anytime.

"I know I'm not really good at writing songs but at least I tried to. Besides, I got my inspiration from you and to what happened between you and Dallas two days ago." Austin said.

* * *

_"Come on Ally, just this one time. I know you don't like parties and beaches but I promise you, no more beach parties after this." Trish reassured. _

_Ally sighed as she crosses her arms over her chest; eyeing all her three friends helplessly. "Do you really think—" _

_"YES!" Austin, Dez and Trish exclaimed in unison causing Ally to flinch. _

_"—I should go?" she finished. _

_Austin walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ally smiled up at him. "Ally, you should go. It's your chance to actually make a good memory on the beach, since last time we got all glued together. Besides, I heard Dallas's going to be there." Austin said the last part in a singsong voice. _

_That got Ally. _

_"Come on Trish, it's time to get some sand between our toes and party!" Ally exclaimed, grabbing Trish's wrist and headed out of Sonic Boom; leaving Austin and Dez in-charge of the music store. _

* * *

_Ally let out a tiny shriek as soon as the beach came into view. She glanced over at her Latina friend who was smiling excitedly. _

_Ally sighed. _

_She thought about how she should push her fears aside just for this day because she doesn't want to disappoint Trish and ruin her fun and excitement. Plus, Austin said Dallas would be at the party. _

Dallas_, Ally thought, _he was the only reason why I came with Trish. If it weren't for him being in this party, I would've stayed at Sonic Boom.

_She must've been wearing a worried expression on her face, as Trish asked her if she was all right. _

_"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Ally said. _

_"I promise, you'll be fine." Trish blurted out. _

_As the two walked down the sand and towards the party, Ally immediately searched for Dallas. There seemed to be more guys than girls in this party. It would be quite hard for Ally to spot Dallas. _

_Nudging her by the elbow, Trish easily caught Ally's attention and pointed to a certain direction. She followed Trish's finger and soon found herself looking at the guy she'd been searching for since she came here, which was approximately five minutes ago. _

_"Go talk to him. I'll just be around partying." Trish told her. _

_"Wait. Tell me, why can't Austin and Dez come again?" Ally asked. _

_"Oh, Austin's grounded and the Sonic Boom's the only place he's allowed to go to. Dez…I don't know. Let's just say, Dez keeps Austin entertained." Trish responded. _

_Ally nodded, pressing her lips together. "Okay then, I should go now. I might lose…Dallas – where did he go?" Ally asked noticing Dallas wasn't in the position where she last saw him. _

_Trish shrugged. "Find him." And just like that, Trish left Ally alone. _

_Her eyes wandered around and as easy as she never thought it would be, Ally finally eyed Dallas in the massive sea of people. Her eyes glimmered; the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. Collecting as much courage as she could muster, her small feet dragged her whole petite frame towards the tall boy. _

_Ally's breathing started shaking as she was nearing the boy. There were a lot going on inside her head at the moment: questions, thoughts, possible lyrics to a new song (her current situation being her inspiration), and a lot more. _

_Few more steps and she have reached her destination. _

_One more step. _

_Before her left foot barely touched the sand, Ally stopped. _

_Dallas was speaking…to someone. _

_Whom with? _

_And then she heard it, a female's voice. It was sweet but bitter to Ally's hearing. It was so flirty, making Ally want to vomit right on the spot. It was lulling though it seemed to Ally, the girl was lulling Dallas into sleep so she could haunt him in his dreams and be Dallas's (or her) sweetest nightmare. _

_"I don't know Alison but I've never felt this way to a girl before." Dallas spoke. _

_"Oh Dallas," the girl replied. _

_And just like that, _just_ before Ally's eyes, the boy who recently told her he love her yesterday, was making out with a girl named Alison! _

_"If replacing me with a girl named Alison is what you're doing, why not just me? I mean, come on, how stupid is that? Flirting with a girl who has the same name as mine?" Ally snapped causing for Dallas and the girl named 'Alison' to break apart. _

_Dallas swiftly turned around; a terror look evident on his face. _

_"Forget it, Dallas." Ally mumbled before turning to her heels and heading back to the music store and straight to her practice room._

* * *

"Yeah thank you, Austin. I was starting to forget about that." Ally said with a hint of slight sarcastic in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. Moving on, can I hear your song now?" Ally asked.

"But first I have got to ask you a question," Austin said.

Ally signaled for him to go on.

"Do you still like Dallas?"

"Nope. Not anymore."

"Good, because the song has something to do with him."

Ally flashed a smile as Austin started strumming his guitar.

"This song is for you, Ally." He said then he started singing.

_I'm back to put the sunshine in your mind,  
cause I don't like the way he's got you raining all the time,  
Put away your troubles by leaving him behind,  
so every time you look up, clear blue sky,  
But here he comes again like a cloud in your view  
blocking all of you light like only he could do,  
Don't listen to his sorries girl drop him drop him,  
he really needs to stop it, cause I'm your only topic now,_

___With me you'll never in up in the same silly situations, no,  
don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting,_

_Girl don't you cry your heart out, let me stop before you start out,_  
_Don't need his explanations, no,_  
_cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now,_  
_cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,_  
_so don't you cry your heart out,_

_Baby girl I would never tell you lies,_  
_no crocodile tears, no messing with your mind,_  
_we could talk forever, past the end of time,_  
_I promise you a love that'll never make you blind,_

_but when I'm here with you not a cloud in your view,_  
_nothing blocking out your light, not like he used to do,_  
_Don't listen to his sorries girl, drop him drop him,_  
_he really needs to stop it, cause I'm your only topic now,_

_With me you'll never in up in the same silly situations, no,_  
_don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting, yeah,_  
_Girl don't you cry your heart out,_  
_let me stop before you start out,_

_Don't need his explanations, no, (don't need him),_  
_cause he don't really want to know about the way you feeling now,_  
_cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,_  
_so don't you cry your heart out,_

_Cry, cry, cry,_  
_It's time for him to cause you've already cried enough to put out the fires he left behind, yeah,_  
_why, why, why,_  
_Every thing he ever did has come back on him look at us now,_  
_didn't I tell you so, it's his turn,_

_Girl don't you cry your heart out,_  
_let me stop before you start out,_  
_Don't need his explanations, no,_  
_cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now,_  
_cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out,_

_Girl don't you cry your heart out,_  
_let me stop before you start out,_  
_Don't need his explanations, no,_  
_cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now,_  
_cause I'm the one who's here for you_  
_no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out,_

_Girl don't you cry your heart out,_  
_cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,_  
_so don't you cry your heart out._

As soon as Austin finished the song, Ally couldn't help but to shake her head in disbelief.

"For someone who isn't much of a good songwriter, that song's really amazing Austin. Just…wow." Ally spoke.

Austin blushed. "Thank you, Ally. That coming from the most awesome songwriter I know, it's a pleasure to hear it."

* * *

After a couple of interviews, posing for the paparazzi, and having to sit in the theatre for a good forty minutes, Ross and Laura finally put their plan to work.

Laura did the first move.

She stood up, reasoning she needs to _go_ to the bathroom. Ten minutes had passed and she had finally given Ross his cue to leave the theatre.

He stood up and left the theatre as silently and as secretly as he can. Halfway out the building, he was caught. A security guard asked him where he was going.

"I've got a phone call. Actually, it's already a missed call, though I know it's going to ring anytime soon." He reasoned.

And it did.

Seeing Laura's picture on his phone screen, he took off and answered the phone; leaving the event trying to hide from the security guards and all the paparazzi waiting outside.

He immediately spotted the brunette standing outside the back of the theatre where nobody else was.

"Hey," he said.

"So, what's next?" Laura asked, referring to his plan.

"We need a ride to Miami." He answered.

"I thought you got that covered?" she questioned.

"Yeah, about that. It's quite a story though. The driver that was suppose to take us to Miami bailed 'cause he chickened out…for no reason." Ross replied.

"What will happen now?"

Ross shrugged. He scratched the back of his head as he turns to look around. When both Ross and Laura were starting to think their plan won't work anyways, a man at the age of around forty with an almost bald head, walked by them; seriously busy talking to his caller.

Ross quickly pulled his sunglass down in an attempt to cover himself up. Realizing Laura has nothing to hide herself with, Ross pulled the girl closer to him and hid her face as much as he can.

In the process of hiding themselves, the two young actors couldn't help but to overhear the man's conversation with his caller.

"Yeah, I really need to fix this car as soon as possible! My daughter's expecting me to come home tonight."

There was a silent pause, giving his caller the chance to respond.

"Please, is there anything you can do to get me home to Miami today? Any flights? Or bus rides? Or anything?"

After hearing what the man said, Ross and Laura turned to look at each other and smiled.

"I think we just found our key to getting to Miami." Ross whispered.

They made their way towards the frustrated man, who just ended his phone call, to try to talk to him about their current situations.

"Excuse me, sir." Ross was the first one who spoke.

The man turned around swiftly and gasped when his eyes landed on Laura.

"Ally?" he asked.

Laura shook her head. "No, no. I'm not Ally. I'm actually Laura Marano. I'm an actress and…me and my friend Ross," she said pointing her thumb back at Ross, "are left by our ride…accidentally and…um, we-we really need to, um, go to Miami because we have an…um, interview."

The man nodded his head.

"Can you please give us a ride?" Ross asked.

The man smiled. "I'd love to…if only my car isn't broken."

"That's-that's no problem. I can rent a car and the three of us can drive to Miami. Don't worry, rent's on me." Ross said.

"That's very nice of you but I can't leave my car out here." The man said.

"Don't worry about that as well, I'll take charge of the car shipping. Please, just…we really need to go to Miami and it's urgent." Ross pleaded.

"Fine, besides, I really need to be in Miami today. My daughter, Ally Dawson, is expecting me tonight. We've been away from each other for a week and I just can't wait to see her."

"Thank you so much, mister…?" Laura said.

"Lester. Lester Dawson. Owner and manager of Miami's very own Sonic Boom. The most famous music store in the county." The man bragged.

Hearing those two 'magic' words coming out of the man's mouth, Ross and Laura turned to gaze at each other once again.

"Could it be?" Laura mouthed to Ross.

"I think he's the father of…Ally?" he mouthed back.

"It could be." She whispered.

* * *

"Thank you very much. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here right now." Lester said as they finally parked outside the mall where Sonic Boom was located.

"You're welcome, Mr. Dawson." Laura replied.

"Would you like to see Sonic Boom? And also, I wanted you guys to meet my daughter, Ally. I promise you, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

"We'd love to." Ross and Laura answered in unison.

They glanced at each other once again and nodded. Lester already got out of the car in excitement and left the two inside.

"This is it. This is the place." Laura muttered.

"Let's go meet them, then." He answered.

The two went out of the car. It was a good thing though that Mr. Dawson has an extra sunglass and offered it to Laura to cover herself up as soon as they went out of their rented van.

Lester was leading the way to Sonic Boom with the two actors trailing behind.

Reaching the front of the music store, Ross and Laura couldn't have been more nervous and anticipated at the same time. They were finally going to meet their 'look-alikes' that was the cause of their dating rumor.

It was closing to five and since it was Friday, the store will be closing up any time soon and there were no more customers coming in the store.

Lester Dawson stepped inside the oh-so-familiar place with a huge grin. He took a quick look around to see if anything changed in the store while he was away. So far, nothing did.

He glanced up at the closed door upstairs and yelled: "Ally! I'm back!"

Ross and Laura waited patiently behind the man as they watched the door from upstairs slowly opening up. Ross took Laura's shaking hand in his and squeezed it gently.

A petite brunette came out of the door, followed by a blonde boy. She hurriedly went down the stairs, but before she could even reach her father and engulf him in a bear hug, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon were caught-off guard with who's standing behind the man they were so excited to see once again.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Raura and Auslly came face-to-face. What could possibly happen?**

**40 reviews? I know we can do it. Come on tell me your opinions.**

**Song used: Don't Cry Your Heart Out by Cody Simpson**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. THEY KEPT ME INSPIRED HAPPY.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I asked for 40+ plus reviews and you gave me more than 50! Thank you so much guys. It really meant the whole world to me. Ha-ha!**

**Review Replies:**

**Felicity-Blake: Thank you for reading and reviewing. To answer your question, yes, they look exactly alike. That's why Austin and Ally were mistaken as Ross and Laura.**

**kibi dango cake: Ha-ha! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I was surprised when I saw your review. I was like, "whoa! This is long…like really long." Glad I know someone that doesn't like Austin & Ally at first and then watched a single episode and got hooked. Oh and I'm glad to know that my story somehow inspired you.**

**Heyitsme517: Yes, there's going to be Auslly. Raura? I know exactly what will happen to Raura but I can't say. You just have to keep reading to find out. Here's a hint: there's going to be a big twist involving Auslly and Raura.**

**That's it for the review replies. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There are millions – billions – of people in this planet and we couldn't deny the fact that there's always that someone who look like us. Maybe not exactly the same features but there are always that part in your face structure that made you look like that person.

But in their current case, Ross and Laura couldn't believe what they were seeing, an exact replica of themselves. It's as if they were looking at themselves in the mirror.

You couldn't tell the difference between Ross and Austin though there's one difference that can make you identify which is Laura and which is Ally. Laura had her hair separation in the middle, while Ally had hers on the side and wear bangs.

"Whoa."

Lester Dawson was in awestruck as well. Seeing her daughter and this actress that look exactly alike. It seemed as though there were two of his daughter.

"I'm just going to leave you guys out here. I'll go home and unpack." Lester said at the four teenagers standing in front of him, still staring at one another.

He backed away slowly hoping to get a goodbye from his daughter but not even one of them bothered to do so. He stepped out of the store and hailed a taxi, thinking that Ross and Laura might need the rented van sometime.

Back at Sonic Boom, Austin was the first one who came back to reality. He lightly tapped Ally on her shoulder to welcome her back to Earth, and get the two actors up in the practice room.

"Do you guys mind if we go to somewhere private?" Austin asked.

"Yeah sure, that would be no problem." Laura replied.

"Okay then, come up with me. Ally will just lock up the store." He muttered.

Ross and Laura trailed behind Austin as they walked up the stairs and into the practice room, leaving Ally to handle the remaining tasks downstairs.

When Ally was about to head for the door to secure the lock once more, Trish and Dez appeared in front of her; banging the glass door, asking for permission to come inside.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She yelled through the door for Trish to be able to hear her.

"Why?" she yelled back.

"Austin and I are kind of dealing with…stuff right now. It's kind of private. I'm sorry but we can't tell you this one guys." Ally said.

"Please Ally. We're you're best friends, we can help you!" Dez spoke up trying to convince his friend.

"Please!" Trish said.

Ally sighed and glanced up the door; hoping for Austin to come out and call her up already.

But there was no Austin.

She glanced back at her two friends outside the door and finally gave in. She unlocked the door and let Trish and Dez come in.

"Austin's in the practice room. But you guys have to promise something." Ally said as she locked the door once again and followed Trish and Dez who were already halfway up the stairs.

"You guys have to promise you won't—"

"WHOA!" Trish and Dez exclaimed as soon as they set foot on the practice room and saw who was inside.

"—Freak out." Ally finished.

Austin, Ross and Laura turned around as soon as Trish and Dez exclaimed. Ally appeared behind her two friends who were now looking stunned at Ross and Laura.

"Ally!" Austin whined.

"Austin, I tried not to let them in but…they convinced me and I tried to warn them about Ross and Laura but it's too late." Ally explained.

"You do know how dangerous this is, right? Especially with Trish; Dez…we'll be fine with him. He can keep a secret, just not with people over persuading him. But Trish!"

"Hey! I can keep a secret!" Trish complained in the background.

"Well…anyway, since you guys are already here, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Austin said.

Ally was busily walking around trying to lock the doors, shutting close the windows and pulling down the curtains to improve their current privacy.

"I promise." Dez said, raising his right arm.

"I promise." Trish muttered. "I'll just be right here on the couch. If anyone need anything; opinions and such, you know where to find me." She added as she flunked down on the couch and pulled her phone out.

She eyed those people around her and started to entertain herself with her phone.

"So just to be clear, Laura and I are not dating." Ross started. "We came here to Miami to find you guys and talk about this whole thing."

"We were actually in Orlando in the Disney's Chimpanzee premiere and we snuck out and then we found your dad," Laura said as she pointed towards Ally. "His car broke down and we found him and we offered him a ride."

"So that's how you guys ended up here with my father." Ally said.

"It's really creeping me out. Are there really no differences between you two and we? I mean, even the voice, it's still the same?" Ross said.

"I know it's really weird. I don't even know this was possible." Ally replied.

"Anyway, let's…let's just forget about our weird and out-of-this-world similarities and into the real problem here." Austin said.

"Right, right. Okay, where will we start?" Ross questioned.

"How about the picture?" Laura suggested, reaching out for the magazine she silently asked Dez for. "Can you guys explain the picture?"

"Well," Austin started. "It's quite a story though. I was taking Ally out to have some fun because she's always working and working and working and working and-"

"Okay, I think that's enough working, Austin." Ally interrupted.

"Right, so I took her out to the food court first and then, when we were out of the door, I was positively sure I saw a camera flash somewhere. I ignored it, of course, thinking it was just some group of teenagers taking pictures."

Ross and Laura nodded.

"But the thing that keeps on bugging me is, how come someone from here would take a picture of us and call us Ross and Laura?" Ally said. "I mean, don't they know it's us? Austin and Ally?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking too." Ross agreed.

"Maybe because that person wanted Ross and Laura to date so badly that they used Austin and Ally as a 'proof' that you two are really dating." Trish said from the couch, not bothering to take her eyes off of the game she was playing on her phone.

"That could be one of the reasons why." Laura said.

"But how will you guys say this to the press? 'Oh, that is really not we. It's just these two teenagers from Miami, Florida that look exactly like us.'" Ally asked.

"Saying it to the media would be quite challenging. But correcting a lie with another lie can be our solution here." Ross said.

"And how is that?" Laura asked turning to the guy sitting beside him.

"I'm thinking of an excellent lie here that'll make that lie," Ross answered, pointing at the article in the magazine, "false."

"We need to make sure though not to expose Austin and Ally. We don't want them getting involved into some paparazzi madness." Laura said.

* * *

Making herself look busy isn't really a tough job for Trish. Tapping her phone with her fingers even though her phone's dead or something, she actually did a great job with it. Eyeing those people around her once again before darting her eyes away from them and into her phone's screen, she tapped a certain application on her phone and waited patiently for it to open.

As soon as it started, she browsed her feed for a moment before creating a new tweet. But before she could even hit the send button, she glanced at Austin and Ally and realized how guilty she felt at the moment. And since she's Trish, she ignored her feelings and hit send anyway, informing all of her followers (there are thousands of them) about Ross and Laura sitting in Ally's practice room with her.

She quickly stuffed her phone away and smiled guiltily at Dez who was busy listening to the on-going conversation.

* * *

After dozens of suggestions being thrown out by the four teenagers, they were almost out of ideas. Every lie that they came up with doesn't always suit the others. Some came out as too obvious, too unrealistic, and too impossible to happen.

"Any more ideas?" Ally asked.

Ross, Austin and Laura groaned in response.

"I'm hungry." Austin mumbled.

"Yeah, me too. The last meal I had was breakfast." Laura agreed.

"I think we still have enough food from our fridge." Ally said as she made her way towards the fridge but when she opened it, there were only a few apples and water bottles. "Or not."

"I guess we have to go to the food court then." Austin said, standing up from the floor and headed towards the door. "Come on, Ross, Laura."

"Wait, wait, wait. We can't go out, Austin. Have Trish or Dez buy foods for us," Ally suggested, "for them as well." She added, referring to Trish and Dez.

"Okay, Dez can you?" Austin asked as he handed out his money to his best friend.

"Of course."

"You can buy anything as long as it's food, it's safe and most of all, edible." Austin informed, ticking off his fingers.

"I will." he replied, ticking off his fingers as well.

As soon as Dez was out of the room, Austin turned back and sat by Ally and across from Ross and Laura on the floor once again.

"Why do you have to tell him what he's supposed to buy? No offense but, aren't he big enough to know all of that?" Laura asked.

Trish scoffed. "Yeah, big enough but has the brain of a kindergarten. Believe me, you don't want to eat the foods he buys himself. It's…it's out of this world. Out of the ordinary."

Ross and Laura chuckled in response.

No longer than thirty seconds after Dez was gone, he came back; Austin's money still in hand.

"Uh guys? You might want to check out what's happening downstairs." Dez said.

Everyone stood up and headed outside the practice room and down the stairs. Ross and Laura gasped as their eyes saw the sea of paparazzi outside the locked doors of Sonic Boom.

"Let me handle this." Dez said. He walked back inside the practice room to fetch the spare key Ally kept in the room and immediately went downstairs and to the double door.

"NO!" Austin and Ally yelled.

But it was too late.

Dez unlocked the door, almost causing a stampede because of the amount of photographers, interviewers, and fans that barged their way inside the music store hoping to see Ross and Laura.

"That is not the proper way to enter a store!" Dez complained. "Everybody, go back outside and enter properly!"

But nobody obeyed Dez.

"How did this happen?" Ally asked, ignoring the redhead's continuous complaints.

"I don't know! I'm pretty sure we had enough privacy!" Laura replied.

Trish, who had been silent ever since the paparazzi barged in, had never felt so guilty in her life before. She knew to herself that this was all her fault. She never thought that a single tweet could lead up to something like this.

There were just a lot of big-mouthed people living here in Miami.

"Whoa!" one of the interviewers gasped as soon as she saw the two 'replica' of Ross and Laura. She couldn't even tell which one is which.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

Austin and Ally looked back at Ross and Laura for any help. The two young actors were no help though. They were just as shocked and as nervous as Austin and Ally. If this thing came out tomorrow, who knows how they will handle and explain it to their families and to the press?

"I've got an idea. Let's split up so they won't know whom they will go after first. Just…confuse them!" Ross said, reaching for the hand of the brunette that was standing in front of him. "Come on!" he said as he ran through the augmenting crowd, with him tightening his grip on the wrist of his friend, hoping not to lose her in the crowd.

With all the flashing lights and the lack of enough space, she suddenly felt like the world was spinning. She can feel like in any moment, she's going to collapse.

Still finding their way through the crowd, a hand accidentally slapped her by the face, causing for her to entirely lose herself and faint right on the spot.

The last thing she remembered before her surroundings turned to pitch black, was the continuous flashing of cameras, the on-going shouting of questions by the interviewers, screaming of the fans, the hand that slapped her on the face, and a pair of arms catching her as she fell.

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do now. Review! Review!**

**I'm sorry if you guys didn't like Trish in this chapter and Dez as well for letting in the paparazzi inside the store. But they won't be evil in this story. They will remain good friends with Austin and Ally.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. THEY KEPT ME GOING.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! It's finally time I posted a new chapter! I'm sorry if the chapters are quite short and I know that this one is too but, I don't want to put a lot of happenings in one chapter. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because this is where it ALL begins.**

**I think that this chapter really isn't my best. Considering that I think this will be a short one and it is poorly written.**

**WARNING! Trish and Dez in this chapter will be OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review Reply:**

**Kirby109: I promise you, there will be romance in this story. It will come by the middle of the story though I promise to put some slight romance between the pairings.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, get in!" Austin exclaimed as he tried to cover the girl in front of him. It was obvious that she's panicking more than he is, knowing that she has such horrible stage fright.

He led her towards the storage room to get away from the paparazzi. Austin was aware there were some following them but he managed to lose them by hiding behind some couple of boxes that was still stacked up by the entrance of the storage room.

They both entered just in time for the media to spot them. He ushered them both inside and locked the door behind them as quickly as he can.

Austin leaned his forehead on the door; trying to regain his breathing. He turned around and faced the brunette that was silently sitting on one of the boxes; her hand on her chest.

"Do you have water?" the girl asked.

Austin nodded. "You're lucky. I took out one from the fridge before we got into the craziness outside." He replied as he hand her the bottled water.

He watched as his friend gulped down the whole bottle. He studied her for a moment and noticed how different she looked today. Austin always knew Ally wear her bangs more often now since that day when she helped him ask Cassidy out. But today, her hair was parted in the middle. To be honest, Austin thinks that Ally looked pretty today. Not that she ever looked pretty before. She always looks pretty _and _beautiful every single day.

Then his eyes darted away from her hair and down to her outfit. Austin was sure Ally was wearing a navy blue dress today. But this girl in front of him was wearing a different one: a green and black tight dress.

And then it hit him.

This girl in front of him is not Ally.

* * *

Stuck like glue, Trish and Dez haven't left their current places yet. They were still standing where they were moments ago even before the other four parted ways into pairs.

Trish saw the first pair struggling their way to the front door whilst the other headed straight towards the storage room with a couple of paparazzi trailing behind.

"We saw this tweet about Ross and Laura being at Sonic Boom. Aren't they supposed to be in Orlando?"

"Can you tell us what they're doing here?"

"Who are those people that looked like Ross and Laura?"

"How are you associated with them?"

"Are you TrishDelaRosa, the one that tweeted?"

Dozens of questions being thrown out at the Latina, who still hasn't moved any muscle; she was too stunned to speak or to move. That is until her redhead friend nudged her by the elbow, does she only recovered from the shock.

"Um…" Trish muttered.

The interviewers were sticking out their microphones as they stare at her waiting for her response; the camera flashes blinding her.

She turned to her heels and ran up the stairs towards the practice room, leaving Dez behind.

His eyes followed the girl as she nervously ran up the stairs. Dez was utterly confused as to why Trish was acting that way. He wasn't able to hear or understand those questions being thrown out at Trish, but he was sure it somehow hurt her.

Dez turned toward the paparazzi, which, gratefully, were slowly decreasing into just a small audience. "I'm sorry about that, guys, but there's nothing for you in here anymore so, shoo!" he said as he slowly pushed the media out the door.

Lester Dawson came back to the music store and was surprised with what he's seeing. "Whoa! What happened in here?" he asked.

He saw Dez waving at him and he ushered his way towards the redhead. As he finally reached him, just a little struggling and a lot of excuse me's in the process, Dez explained everything that's happened. From beginning to end.

"Get out of my store! _NOW_!" Lester yelled in anger.

The paparazzi, now terrified by the sudden outburst of the man, marched their way out of the store. It was also a plus that the mall's security guards had helped to shoo the crowd away.

Dez exhaled in relief as soon as he was alone and at peace once again. He apologized to Mr. Dawson about what happened and followed Trish up the stairs, not even knowing where some of his friends are hiding and who's with whom.

He slowly opened the door of the practice room and saw the Latina sitting at the corner, sniffing.

"Trish?" he called.

"This is my entire fault! I should be the one to blame here." Trish replied.

"No Trish, this is not your fault. In fact, it's no one's fault." Dez said.

Trish shook her head. "No Dez, you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we promised Austin how we won't tell anyone about Ross and Laura being here?" she asked.

Dez nodded.

"Well, I broke that promise. I just couldn't help myself. I tweeted about it and I guess my tweet reached the press and they found out about it. Besides, I'm pretty sure they've already noticed Ross and Laura's absence in their event in Orlando." Trish explained.

Dez didn't say a word after that. He always knew he wasn't the comforting type of friend. He was more of an advice-giving type of friend. But right now, being an advice-giving friend seemed to have slipped his mind. Dez wasn't sure what to say or what words to use to comfort the crying Latina in his arms.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything." Trish said.

Dez sighed in relief. "Thanks Trish. You know I'm not really good at this."

The Latina smiled. "Now, where are those pair of twins?" she asked.

Dez shrugged. "I have no idea."

"We should check the storage room. I think Austin and Ally or Ross and Laura went there. The other two went out of the store. I'm sure they'll be back here sooner, whoever they are."

Dez helped Trish up to her feet and together, they went out of the practice room and straight to the storage room downstairs.

* * *

Ross pulled up to the entrance, turned off the car and agilely headed out of the car and rounded his way towards the other side. He opened her car door and scooped her up. He shut the door with his foot and ran inside the hospital, eager to have her checked-up as soon as possible.

"What happened to her, sir?" the nurse asked.

"She fainted. Um, can you at least just give her a quick check-up? Just in case something's bad happened to her?" Ross requested.

"Of course. I'll bring her to the doctor and then you can wait for her here." she added.

Ross nodded.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked, reaching for her clipboard on the front desk.

"Laura Marano." He replied.

The nurse quickly scribbled the information down on her wooden clipboard and carefully placed the girl on a wheelchair and pushed her towards the emergency door.

Ross waited patiently as his friend was being checked-up on the emergency room. He fiddled with his fingers; glancing occasionally at the room where the girl was.

Few minutes later, the doctor came back; still pushing the brunette on the wheelchair. Ross stood up and met the doctor halfway.

"I'm Dr. Lewis and I believe you're Ross Lynch." The doctor said.

Ross only managed to smile. "How is she?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine. She must've fainted because of lack of sleep, food or water. Where was she when she collapsed?" Dr. Lewis asked.

"Well, it's a long story but we were attacked by the paparazzi and maybe she got claustrophobic and couldn't breathe." Ross answered.

"That must be why." the doctor agreed.

Suddenly, Ross's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw his manager's number on the screen.

He turned to the doctor and said: "I'm sorry. I have to get this."

Dr. Lewis signaled for him to go on.

Ross took five steps away from the doctor and the girl who is still unconsciously sitting on the wheelchair. He pressed the answer button and placed the phone by his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ross, what is this I'm hearing about you and Laura? Why are you in Miami? What are you doing there?" his manager, Stacey Fields, angrily questioned him.

"I'm sorry Stacey, but it's true. Laura and I have a good reason though why we're here in Miami. But we're not yet ready to tell you what it is." Ross answered.

"Well, it better be acceptable and reasonable." Stacey said.

"Look, Stacey I got to go." Ross muttered, glancing over his shoulder to check-up on the yet unconscious girl.

"No, Ross, listen; R5's record deal is hanging over the edge. With you having no time for the meet-up, the record label might get impatient. You guys _might _lose the record deal. So come back here as soon as possible. Even better, come back now!" Stacey said before hanging up.

Ross was surprised about the news. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and turned towards the doctor.

"She'll wake up soon enough. You can take her home." The doctor informed.

Ross nodded. "That's great news. Thank you, Dr. Lewis."

The doctor smiled and turned to his heels and went back to the emergency room.

Ross wheeled the brunette back to the van and drove all the way to the airport.

* * *

Austin pressed his ear on the door and listened carefully. He cannot hear any shouting and flashing anymore outside. He gently unlocked the storage room door and took a peek outside.

The store was empty, finally.

He walked towards the boxes and shook the sleeping girl awake. "Wake up, they're not here anymore." He said.

"You sure? Maybe they're just hiding." She replied.

"No, it's true. They're not here anymore." Austin reassured.

Even before the brunette could respond, Trish and Dez poked their heads inside. "You're safe to get out now." Dez said.

"See, I told you!" Austin blurted out.

She sighed. "Fine." She stood up from the boxes and followed the three outside the storage room.

Lester Dawson was at the counter counting up the money inside the register. He turned around as he heard Dez's rather loud footsteps.

"Oh Ally, good you're here…and safe. I just want to tell—"

"Ally?" the brunette asked.

Trish scoffed. "Ally, don't you remember? Lester Dawson, your dad? And you're Ally Dawson, his daughter?" she asked.

"Ally?" the girl asked once again.

"Don't tell me you had amnesia when you and Austin were inside the storage room?" Dez teased, he then turned to the blonde guy. "She didn't hit her head, didn't she?"

But before Austin could reply, he was interrupted.

"Austin? What are you guys talking about? He's not Austin, he's Ross!" the girl said.

Trish and Dez gazed at each other.

"Uh-oh. We have the wrong girl, right?" Dez whispered.

"We totally have the wrong one."

* * *

They were already parked in front of the Miami airport when the brunette sitting beside Ross finally gained consciousness.

"Good, you're awake." Ross said.

The girl groaned and turned to look around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The airport. We're going back to California." Ross answered.

She was about to protest when Ross took her out of the car and ran inside the airport.

"Austin, you're hurting me!" she complained.

"Ooh," Ross cooed. "Someone's got a crush on Austin. Still can't get over him?"

"Pssh! No!"

When it was time to show the passports, Ross handed the girl hers. She took it out of his grasp and opened it up; her eyebrows still furrowed in confusion. When she saw the information inside, her eyes widen.

"Wait." She said.

"What?" Ross asked.

"There's something wrong with the information." She answered.

"What?" Ross asked; he leaned in closer to check the information on his friend's passport. "There's nothing wrong with it. Your name's Laura Marie Marano and your birthday is on November 29, 1995."

"No."

"Come on, we're going to be late for our flight." Ross said.

"I'm not Laura." She blurted out.

"What? Come on, stop joking. We're going to miss our plane."

"Seriously, I'm not Laura. I'm Ally."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter SUCKS! It doesn't even have any thrill on it! I'm really sorry; I'm just not myself lately. And I know my writing is super poor and have lots of grammatical errors but as I said, I'm not myself lately and I wasn't able to auto-correct or proofread it.**

**But…reviews anyone? Help me reach 80 or much better, more than 80? (If that's possible enough).**

**Thank you so much in advance! I promise, the next chapter will be less sucky. **

**Thanks again!**

**Ooh, one question: Do you guys want to have some romance brewing between Dez and Trish? Do you want that, or it would be awkward because… Trish and Dez being a couple is just plain awkward.**

**So yes? Or no?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so disappointed with myself with how the last chapter turned out. It really wasn't that good. But I'm hoping this one does.**

**Review Replies:**

**Missme02: I'm sorry but I didn't understand any of your reviews. I'm confused. Is that review supposed to be bad or good? I hope you'll let me know soon :)**

**Musiclover150: Thank you so much :)**

**Guest: You'll know in this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Seriously, I'm not Laura. I'm Ally."_

Ross didn't believe her though. He's still trying to convince himself that Laura's just in a very happy mood that she decided to joke about her being Ally Dawson.

"_Last call for Flight 204. We are now boarding._" The intercom announced.

Ross ran a hand through his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." He mumbled.

He took Ally's hand and sprinted towards the boarding passengers. He didn't let go of the girl though, for he knew what she was capable of doing one moment he lets go of her. She can run away or… Ross didn't even want to think about the second option. It seems too unbelievable and very not like…Ally.

"What did you say?" Ally asked, trying to free herself from Ross's death grip on her small wrist.

"What? I didn't say anything." He responded, tightening his grip on her even more.

"Yes, you did." Ally said.

"We're boarding now." He informed trying to change the subject.

"What? You mean, you won't reschedule your flight and take me back to where I truly belonged? You won't take Laura back with you instead of me?" Ally asked.

"Yes, because we – me, I mean – don't have time to waste. Lau—Ally, my band's record deal is in danger. If I did not go back to California today, it'll be over even before it started."

Ally looked down at her feet. If only she knew the reason earlier, she would've understood more than how she understands him now. "I'm—"

She was interrupted when Ross took her by her hand and led her inside the plane. Ally didn't even have time to protest, she just followed along. Once they were inside and had found their seats, Ross and Ally glanced at each other.

"I'm taking the window seat." Ross informed with a sigh as he flunked down on the seat.

"No, _I'm _taking the window seat." Ally protested.

"No, _I'm_ taking it because I like it here."

"But I want the window seat!" Ally said, stomping her foot like a little girl.

"Ally, I'm taking it."

"Ross, I'm taking it."

"Ally—"

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem here?" the stewardess named Ashley asked.

"…About who's going to be in the window seat," Ally answered.

"Can I see your passes please?" Ashley pleaded.

Ross and Ally handed both their boarding passes and Ashley took a quick look at it. She looked up and smiled triumphantly at Ally and sympathetically at Ross.

"I'm sorry sir but it looked like Ms. Marano here," Ally was about to correct the stewardess but then she remembered what her 'passport' says earlier, "gets to take the window seat. It says so in her boarding pass." Ashley said, showing off Ally's pass.

Ross glared at Ally before standing up and letting her take the seat by the precious window.

"See, even this stupid little thing they call the boarding pass says so that I get to take the window seat." Ally teased as she and Ross were finally seated.

"Let's just…drop it okay? It's done." Ross said quite a bit harshly.

* * *

Everyone in Sonic Boom was panicking. Even Lester Dawson. He just came back and hadn't even had the chance to actually hug her daughter and then after being gone for an hour, his daughter is gone. Not literally gone, but has been taken away from him.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Dawson. I should be the one to blame here." Austin apologized.

Lester smiled at him. "It's not your fault, Austin. It's no one's fault." He replied.

"Actually," Trish spoke up, "It's all my fault."

"Trish." Dez called.

She turned around to gaze at the redhead and sighed. "I have to, Dez. I have to."

"What do you mean, Trish?" Austin asked.

"What I mean is, you should put all your blame on me. Even Ross and Ally should. Remember when Austin made Dez and I to promise we'll never say anything about Ross and Laura?" she asked nervously.

Austin nodded. Laura did too.

The Latina started fiddling with the hem of her blouse and her knees started shaking. Dez walked up to her and whispered: "You don't have to do this now, Trish."

"And when do you expect me to say this? After everything's over? What if this problem would last longer than we think?" Trish asked.

Dez didn't respond.

"You know I…can't pretend that I have no clue as to why those paparazzi just came out of nowhere. I just can't." she said.

"Trish," Laura said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I'm the reason why you guys are in this situation; where Laura is here instead of Ally; where Ally's probably on her flight with Ross back to California.

"Austin and Dez, you two should be more understanding with this. You two knew me more than Laura does so, with me being me, I tweeted about Ross and Laura." Trish explained.

"Trish…"

"I'm sorry." She apologized once more before taking off. Everyone watched as Trish exited the store.

"Trish, wait!" Dez called out in an attempt to slow the Latina down as he exits Sonic Boom.

* * *

Flight 204 just landed in LAX. If you can describe Ross and Ally's whole plane ride to California in one word, it'll be silence. They haven't talked to each other (well, Ally tried to start a conversation but it failed every time) ever since the incident concerning the poor window seat.

When they were already allowed to unload the plane, Ross just stood up and didn't even care if he's leaving or losing Ally amongst the massive crowd.

"Ross, wait up!" Ally yelled but Ross were already far ahead. She wasn't even sure if the boy heard her.

"Ross!" she tried once again but still, no luck.

Her eyes noticed that Ross finally stopped from walking, probably because he finally heard her or maybe he noticed she wasn't following him. She was about to run towards him to catch up when suddenly, a body that seemed like it belonged to some kind of pro-wrestler or something collided with hers, causing for her small frame to hit the airport's marble floor hard and her phone flying somewhere.

"Watch it, will you?" Ally said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry miss, but I'm in a hurry." A deep voice said.

She was sure that voice was familiar though she can't seem to put her finger on it.

Realizing she'd been on the floor for a long time already and she's slowly turning into everybody's center of attention, her fear kicked in immediately. She sat up quickly and started to grab her phone that glided away from her when she fell.

* * *

"You know what? This is killing me. Not having to talk and being mad at you this long. Can we just—"

Ross turned around, expecting to see the brunette trailing behind him. But he saw no one. Not even a slight glimpse of a single strand of her hair.

He stopped from walking and cautiously turns around hoping to see the petite girl.

"Oh no, this can't be happening. No, no. No, no." Ross muttered.

He decided to start walking around, eyeing everyone. Every time he saw a girl with the same hair and height as hers, he would march up to her and call her Ally. But every time it happens, it wasn't her.

"Please, don't tell me she's lost." He mumbled once again.

For five minutes, Ross's been wandering around the airport looking for her. He'd even asked some strangers if they'd seen a girl with brunette hair and he'd describe how tall she is and how she looked and everything he remembers about her features.

But everyone says they haven't seen anyone like her.

Suddenly, Ross's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw Laura's picture on the screen. He pressed answer and placed the phone by his ear.

"Hey, Laura. What's up?"

"No. It's me, Austin."

"Oh, Austin." Ross said nervously, his eyes still wandering around.

"Is Ally with you?" Austin asked.

Ross was silent for a moment. He doesn't know what to say. Should he say that he lost Ally because he let his anger take over him? Just because of a window seat? What would Austin think about that?

"Hello? Ross? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, is Ally with you?"

"Yeah, she's…she's with me. It's not like I'm pretending that she's here because I lost her in the crowd." Ross said while chuckling nervously.

_Uh-oh_, Ross thought, _I talked too much._

"What?" Austin asked.

Ross laughed nervously. "Never mind what I said. It was a joke. I guess Ally easily got to me. You know, she's always joking around."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Ally _does _love to joke around. So I'm guessing you're really having fun with her." Austin said with a hint of jealousy in the tone of his voice.

Ross decided to just ignore it. "So, why'd you call?" he asked.

"Oh, just want to know if she's with you and if you guys are safe." Austin responded.

"Yeah, we're safe. So far, there'd been no sign of any paparazzi…and Ally." Ross whispered the last part.

"Can I talk to Ally? You know, to make sure she's okay and not chewing on her hair?" Austin asked.

"NO!" Ross shouted. "I mean, not now. She's…she's in the bathroom."

"Oh, I'll just call later. Bye."

"Bye." Ross said.

As soon as he hung up, another call came in. It was from Stacey, his manager.

"Stacey, I can't talk right now. Bye." He said in one breath.

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and sighed. One more look around, and if he didn't find any sign of Ally again, he'd be asking the police for help.

"Ugh, where could that stubborn girl be?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, looks like Ross and Ally aren't getting along so well :O**

**How bad could that be?**

**Well, to answer that, you just have to keep reading **_**and **_**reviewing.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't have anything to say but a bunch of thank you's for all those who reviewed the last chapter making me reach almost 100 reviews. That's it. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Review Replies:**

**gothgirlbites: Just some clarification, Ally really isn't in the bathroom. It was just Ross's excuse so that Austin won't talk to Ally since she's lost and he hadn't found her yet.**

**Kirby109: Yeah, I noticed that too. I guess I forgot to put romance in this story's genre but I changed it so it's romance and friendship now. But, expect romance…SOON *wink* *wink***

**R5GirlyPenguin: Haha, Nelson from the future? That's a good one. And thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Here," Austin said. As soon as he finished his phone conversation with Ross, he handed Laura back her phone. "Ross said they're safe and so far so good, no paparazzi are invading them."

"Did you talk to Ally?" Laura asked.

Austin shook his head sadly. "No." he responded.

"Why won't you call her anyway? I mean, you have your phone and her number right?" Laura said.

"Yeah, about that, I haven't gotten the chance to tell Ally about this but I kinda accidentally deleted her number on my phone." He answered.

Laura walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "You'll get to talk to her soon and I know that she wants to talk to you as much as you want to." She said.

Austin smiled up at her. "Thanks, yet I still feel uncomfortable talking about Ally when it seemed like I'm actually talking to her."

Laura laughed.

"Do you want to grab something to eat? You know, since you said that the last meal you had was breakfast." Austin offered.

But before Laura could speak out her reply, her phone beeped telling her she has a new message. She took out her phone from her purse (which she left downstairs at the counter when Austin led them to the practice room hours before everything happened) and saw who the message was from.

It was from Ross.

She glanced up at Austin who was patiently waiting for her.

"Aren't you going to read that? Or are you going to ignore it and stare at me?" Austin asked teasingly.

"Of course, I'm going to read it. It's from Ross." She informed.

_From: Ross_

_Don't tell Austin. Ally and I got separated and I can't find her anywhere. Can you get Ally's number from Austin's phone without him knowing about Ally being lost?_

_Thanks :)_

"What did he say? I can talk to Ally now?" Austin asked.

Laura laughed nervously. "Wrong timing Austin, his cousins already picked them up and as soon as Ally got in their car, she was out like light." She lied.

Austin's face fell once again. "Oh well, maybe next time." He said as he tried to put on his fakest happiest smile.

"Anyway, you want to grab something to eat now?" Laura asked, trying to lighten up the boy's mood. "If I'll just style myself to look like Ally, you won't be sad anymore. It'll look like you're having dinner with her instead of me."

Austin smiled. He raised his arms up to reach for her hair and styled it the way Ally style hers. "There. You ready to go now, _Ally_?"

Laura laughed halfheartedly. "I was ready as soon as you asked me." She replied.

"Let's go then." Austin said as he gestured Laura to loop her arm around his and together, they walked out of the music store.

* * *

_To: Laura_

_Don't tell Austin. Ally and I got separated and I can't find her anywhere. Can you get Ally's number from Austin's phone without him knowing about Ally being lost?_

_Thanks :)_

After he sent the text message, he placed his phone back in his pocket. He glanced around again and sighed.

"Ally, come on. I know you're here. Just show up already." Ross whispered.

His phone beeped again and it was a message from his cousin Rocky.

_From: Rocky_

_Hey, we're already outside. What time are you going to be here?_

He let out a sigh before sending in a reply.

_ To: Rocky_

_I'm already here but it might take a while. I'm in some kind of trouble. Sorry._

Ross received another message, though it was not from Rocky. This time, it's from Laura. He opened the message quickly and there, in front of his eyes, were his key to finally finding Ally in this huge place.

"Finally." He mumbled as he called Ally's number.

* * *

Austin and Laura were sitting at the mall's food court, eating (of course). Austin bought his usual meal: burger, fries and coke; while Laura had a sandwich and a salad with a fruit smoothie. She also took out a go-gurt from her purse and added it to her meal.

"Go-gurts," Austin asked.

"Yeah, I never eat anything without them. I always have them wherever I go." She replied.

Austin nodded.

Laura watched as Austin gobbled up his burger and fries and she couldn't help but smile. Austin may have been Ross's 'replica' but she couldn't deny the fact that she finds Austin sweeter than Ross. Though being with Austin is making her yearn for Ross; the one she's neighbors with; the one she has known since she was three.

Austin accidentally glanced at Laura and saw her staring at him yet he can tell her mind is off flying somewhere.

"You know what? I've been noticing you stare at me lot." Austin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you. It's just that…you're reminding me of Ross." She replied.

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, I can see why."

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?" Laura asked.

"Why?"

"I want to put in my number." She answered.

"_Sweet,_" Austin exclaimed.

He reached for his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Laura and she took it. She made sure to search for Ally's cell number first before punching in her own.

With a quick glance at Austin to make sure he's not noticing that she's kind of taking a bit too long, she searched for Ally's number.

Then she remembered it wasn't there.

Instead, she just typed in her number and returns his phone.

"All done." She said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I hope when this whole thing is over, the four of us will remain as friends." Laura blurted out.

"Oh, we will be." Austin replied.

Suddenly, Austin's best friend Dez came walking by.

"Hey Dez," Austin greeted.

"Hey Austin, hi Ally. I mean, Laura." Dez corrected himself. "Sorry, still getting used to it." He added.

"It's okay." Laura replied.

"So, how's Trish?" Austin asked.

"Well, she's fine. She's still blaming it all on herself though." The redhead replied.

"Can you tell her we're not mad at her?" Laura said.

"Sure." Dez replied. "I got to go. I'll see you guys later."

With that, Dez walked away.

But then, a thought hit Laura.

"Dez!" she called.

She stood up from her chair and walked fast towards the redhead.

"Hey Laura, got something to tell me?" Dez asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Laura questioned.

Dez nodded. "Name it."

"Please don't tell Austin anything about this. I need Ally's number because she's in some kind of trouble in California." Laura said.

"What!" Dez exclaimed.

"Shh!" Laura silenced him. "Now, can I have it?"

Dez took out his phone and skimmed through his contacts. As soon as he found Ally's number, he showed it to Laura and the brunette quickly copied it on her phone.

"Thanks."

"Anytime,"

Laura made her way back to where she was moments ago. As she was finally seated, Austin bombarded her with questions regarding about what happened between her and Dez, what she said to him, and what he wanted from her.

But every answer Laura gave was lies. Lies, lies and lies.

"Can we just…eat?" Laura asked, trying to sound calm.

Austin shrugged and continued eating as Laura took out her phone to send Ally's digits to Ross. Seconds later, she got a new message.

_From: Ross_

_Thank you so much! You totally saved my butt :)_

Laura laughed.

Austin's head snapped towards where she was sitting; his eyebrows furrowed. "What's funny?"

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine from California. She sent me a random text and it was so funny." Laura lied. She just hoped Austin wouldn't ask her what it was. Good thing he didn't.

_Strike five, Laura_, she thought, _strike five. You've already lied enough today._

She shook the thought away. She always knew she's not good at lying. But sometimes she has to be good at it for the sake of others.

She smiled at Austin and he returned it.

"Enjoying your meal?" he asked.

"Definitely,"

* * *

It rang for the third time.

Then it did once more.

It rang again for the fifth time.

"Hello?"

_Finally! _Ross thought.

"Ally, where are you?"

"Hello? Ross? It's a bad connection. I can't hear you."

"Ally, where are you? I've been looking everywhere!"

"Ross, I'm here at—"

"Hello? Ally, are you still there?"

He looked at his phone and saw that the call has ended.

"Aaahhh!" Ross screamed in annoyance. "This is a nightmare!"

* * *

"Hello? Ross? It's a bad connection. I can't hear you."

"Ally, where are you? I've been looking everywhere!"

"Ross, I'm here at—"

Her phone beeped just when she's about to inform Ross where she's at. She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at what seemed to be the problem as to why her conversation with Ross was cut.

There, in her screen, were the words '_Battery Low_' written in white capital letters with the battery bar empty.

"Why!" she complained.

She was about to break down and cry when someone tapped her in the shoulder. She swiftly turned around and saw a tall brunette guy standing and looking down at her.

"Rocky?"

"Laura?"

"Actually, I'm—"

"Where's Ross? I thought the two of you went back here together?" Rocky interrupted.

"Well, we kind of got separated and now we can't find each other." Ally replied.

"What? Have you tried calling him?" Rocky interrogated.

"Yes, I already did but…my battery died even before I got the chance to tell him where I was." She answered.

"Okay, I'll just call him and then we'll meet up with him wherever he is." Rocky said.

Ally just nodded. She watched as the tall brunette dialed Ross's cell number and waited for him to answer his call.

"Hello? Ross, where are you? I found Laura…yes; she's with me…where are you? You're by Starbucks? Okay, we'll be there."

Rocky ended the phone call and he took Ally's wrist and they made their way to the airport's mini-Starbucks.

* * *

Ross waited patiently for his cousin and Ally to get to Starbucks. As soon as he saw a glimpse of her walking with his cousin, he ran towards them and engulfed Ally in a tight hug, hoisting her up from the floor.

"Don't ever do that again; I'm so sick worrying about you." Ross whispered; still has no plans of letting go of the girl as if the moment he let go of her, she'll be gone again; eaten up by the massive crowd.

"I'm sorry. I tried catching up to you but someone bumped into me and then…I couldn't find you anywhere anymore." Ally whispered back.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mad at you. If I didn't allow my anger to take over me, I shouldn't have lost you." Ross said.

He tightened his embrace on her and finally realized that Ally's found and that she'll never be out of his sight again.

And that he wouldn't lie to Austin anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Please review! Thanks.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So instead of replying to your reviews, I'll just make this author note for all of you guys.**

**Just some clarification, Ross/Ally and Laura/Austin is how it is just for now. I can't tell though who will end up with whom. You'll just have to find out yourselves.**

***Note: I've also made minor changes from the previous chapters. I added in some lines and changed some details.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The three of them made their way towards Rocky's car. He sat in front on the driver's seat with Ratliff on the passenger's side. Riker was seated in the second row and Ross slid in beside him, leaving Ally having to sit beside Rydel in the back row.

"Hey Laura, it's so good to see you. Now, I have a spa buddy again! Believe me, you don't want to experience what I had gone through with _his _mom in the spa." Rydel said referring to Ross's mother. She then turned to the boy. "Sorry, no offense."

Ross smiled. "None taken."

"Don't worry, we know _exactly _how you feel." Ratliff said.

"True." Riker agreed.

"So Laura, want to go to that new beauty shop we've been dying to check out before you went to Orlando with Ross?" Rydel said.

"Huh?" Ally asked.

"Wait, don't tell me you forgot about it." Rydel said.

"What beauty shop?" Ally asked.

"Laura—"

"She's not exactly who you guys think she is!" Ross interrupted.

Rocky surprisingly hit the gas because of Ross's outburst. He pulled in for a moment and faced the passengers sitting behind him.

"What?" Riker asked.

"I said…she's not exactly who you guys think she is." Ross repeated.

"Are you blind? Look at her; she's Laura! I know exactly how she looks like. She's been my best friend for life." Rydel said.

Ross shook his head. "You got it all wrong."

"What do you mean, Ross?" Ratliff asked.

"How 'bout I start from the beginning?" Ross suggested. "In that way, you'd understand more."

"Sure." Everybody agreed.

He turned to Ally and said: "Would you help me with this?"

Ally nodded.

"It was the morning before Laura and I left for Orlando. I was alone in the kitchen and I saw the magazine—"

"Ooh! My magazine. I saw that article too and I was supposed to tell you all about it but I thought you were still sleeping so I'd decided to just inform you about it when you wake up—"

"And so I saw the article about Laura and I dating." Ross cut in as he noticed that Rydel's starting to ramble again. He saw from the corner of his eye that Rydel rolled her eyes at him.

"And then? What happened?" Riker asked, eager to know more.

"I went to Laura's house and told her all about it. We wanted to meet them and ask them about the gossip but we don't know where exactly to find them.

"And then Laura saw the sign Sonic Boom and we also noticed that 'we' were seen in Miami, Florida. It was a good timing because we were off to Florida that day. So fast forward…we were already in our event and we snuck out of the theatre."

Everyone was nodding their heads as they continuously listened to the story.

"Ally, you want to take it from here now?" Ross asked.

Ally nodded.

"So when they got out, they found my dad. Well, they kind of overheard him saying that he's going to Miami so they approached him. It turned out; my dad's car was broken so Ross and Laura offered him a ride. And that's how they found Austin and I.

"We looked totally alike. It's as if we're looking at the mirror. We can't even tell our differences! And then, Austin took them to my practice room in Sonic Boom and that's where it all happened.

"Austin's best friend, Dez were about to grab us something to eat when he saw the paparazzi outside the store. And…you had to be there to understand why Dez did this—"

"Yeah, he's…let me say, weird." Ross interrupted. "But in a cool and funny way." He added.

"So yeah, Dez unlocked the store and the paparazzi barged in. And then Ross had this idea to get into pairs and separate so that we'll confuse the paparazzi. It turned out; Ross pulled me with him. At first, he didn't know that I was Ally and I didn't know he was Ross." Ally explained.

Ross then started taking over telling the story.

"I took her to the hospital because she fainted—"

"I did?" Ally asked surprisingly.

"Yes, you did." Ross answered.

"And then…?" Rydel asked.

"And then the doctor said she was fine and nothing bad happened and that she's finally allowed to go home. Oh yeah, Stacey called—"

"She called us too. She's so bossy. I'm glad she's going to be replaced soon." Ratliff said.

"So instead of bringing Ally home, which I still don't know that it was her, I drove us straight to the airport because I don't want us to lose our record deal.

"When I handed Ally her passport, she said the information were incorrect. We argued about it, which caused us to _almost _miss our plane. And in the end, I was convinced. She's not Laura." Ross said.

"And then I think you guys know the rest." Ally said.

"What 'the rest' are you exactly referring to?" Riker asked.

"Well, remember when I said I have to go check what Ross's trouble is?" Rocky questioned.

They nodded.

"Instead of finding Ross, I saw Laura…I mean, Ally. She said Ross and her got separated and I helped them find each other." Rocky explained.

"Ohhh," They all cooed.

"So that's why Ally's here instead of Laura?" Ratliff asked.

"Yep." Ross replied, popping the 'p.'

"But, we still got a problem." Rydel said.

"What now?" Ross whined.

"Will we let Caroline know all about this?" she asked. "You know, with the girl switch and all?"

Ross and the other guys glanced at each other in agreement, and answered in unison: "No."

* * *

Austin led Laura to his car and drove her to where Ally's house is.

"So you'll be living in Ally's house. We don't got a problem with Mr. Dawson since he knows about the switch between you and Ally." Austin said.

Laura nodded. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I live five blocks away from Ally." He replied.

"Good, because I can feel that it's going be awkward at the house." Laura blurted out.

Austin smiled. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

Laura sighed. "I hope."

Austin pulled up at the Dawson's driveway. It was only a five-minute drive from Sonic Boom to Ally's house.

"We're here." Austin announced.

"Thanks Austin. I don't know how long I'm going to be here but at least, I know that I got you beside me." Laura said.

"I'd like to walk with you up to the front door but my mom's been texting me telling me to come home already. Looks like I'm in trouble." He said the last part in a singsong voice.

She giggled. "Well, I better go. Don't want your mom text you one more time, do you?"

Just then, as if on cue, Austin's phone beeped as he received a new message. He saw that it was from his mom. "And there she goes again."

Laura laughed. She finally opened the door and exited Austin's car. He watched as she walks up to the front door and surprisingly, Lester was waiting for the brunette to come home.

"Good evening, Mr. Dawson. I hope you don't mind me being here." Laura said as the man opened up the front door for her.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Besides, you look just like Ally. I'll never know you aren't her." He replied.

She smiled as she took the chance to fully examine the room. The living room was the first one she saw as soon as she walks into the room. It was not too small, nor not too big. There was a coffee table sitting in the middle with a single mocha colored couch on its right, a medium-sized one on its left and a long one by the wall.

The room's got a cozy feeling making Laura want to plop down on the couch and relax. She then noticed the soft green and chocolate colored curtains draping down the windows, giving the room enough privacy from the outside. There was also a lighted scented candle at the small table by the far end of the room, making the room more cozy and relaxing.

"This is beautiful. Did Mrs. Dawson arrange this living room?" Laura asked.

Lester Dawson smiled. "No, my wife's out of the country because of her work. She's been away since Ally turned fourteen." He replied.

"Oh, who did this then?" Laura questioned.

"Ally did it." Lester answered.

"Wow. She did a very terrific job. I love it." She commented.

Lester beamed at the girl. "I'm pretty sure Austin already took you to dinner so how 'bout I'll show you Ally's room?"

"Oh, please no. I can manage sleeping in the guest room." Laura said.

"No, you can take Ally's room since she's not here. I promise you, even if she's here, I'm sure she'll insist sharing her room with you." Lester said.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked.

"Sure as I can be."

"Okay."

* * *

Rocky parked the car at the Lynch's driveway. They stayed in for a moment to see if Laura's mom, Caroline, is outside gardening. Unfortunately, she was.

"Okay, this is our plan," Rocky said, turning to face the rest of his company. "Riker, Ratliff, Ross and I, we will be in-charge of covering Ally on the way inside the house." He said.

"Got it." Ross replied.

"Rydel, you'll be in-charge of the talking if ever Caroline will be doing some chit-chat with us." Rocky instructed.

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay, let's go out. Ally, you'll be coming out to this door." Rocky said as he pointed at Riker's door. Since Caroline were on the car's right side, they'd decided to let Ally out at the left side.

"Let's go. Rydel, you first."

Rydel stepped out of the door and after she did, everybody went outside too. The guys crowded in as Ally got out of the car. Soon enough, she was nearly impossible to see because of the tall built up guys surrounding her.

Caroline snapped her head up as soon as she heard car doors slamming.

"Good evening guys," she greeted.

"Hey Caroline, what are you still doing out here gardening? It's dark." Rydel interrogated.

"Well, I was actually hanging out by the window having a nice hot coffee when I saw these uneven bushes and I've decided to cut them off now rather than tomorrow." Caroline replied.

Boy, does this woman _love _gardening too much…

"Hello there boys, why are you all walking so close to each other?" Caroline asked just as Rydel was about to say goodnight.

"Uh…uh…" they stuttered.

"Um, they're just carrying something that I bought. It's quite a bit heavy." Rydel lied.

"Ooh, what is it?" Caroline asked, suddenly feeling a little too enthusiastic.

"Uh…wait, is that Aunt Stormie calling me? Yep, that's her. I got to go. Goodnight, Caroline!" Rydel said as she stormed off inside the house.

She closed the door behind her and laid a hand on her heaving chest. "Woo! That was _sooo _close."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you have the same size as Ally as well. You can borrow some of her clothes while you're here." Lester said as he finally showed Laura the room she'll be staying in.

"Thanks." Laura muttered.

"I guess I'll leave you out here. Have a goodnight and I hope you'll get a good sleep. Suit yourself." Lester said before closing the door of Ally's – temporarily Laura's – room.

The brunette sighed and headed towards Ally's closet. She decided to put on a comfy shorts and a white graphic tee. After changing from that figure hugging tight dress into some comfy shorts and a shirt, Laura tossed herself on the bed.

She replayed everything that happened this day on her mind. Just this morning, she was sitting down on her California house kitchen, eating breakfast. Who would've thought that by night, she'd be lying on someone else's (who happens to look like her) bed in Miami, Florida.

She tossed and she turned and yet, sleep has no plans on visiting her. She reached for her purse from the bedside table and fished out her phone.

She scrolled through her contacts and saw Ross's number. She decided to send him a message.

_To: Ross_

_Hey, how are you doing in there?_

**From: Ross**

**Good. Just have to sneak Ally in and out from time to time. We decided not to tell your mom about the switch. She'll probably freak out.**

_ To: Ross_

_Yeah, she probably would._

** From: Ross**

**I hope you're okay in there. But I got to go; we've got some explaining to do. It'll be a long night I can tell.**

_To: Ross_

_Yeah, well good luck. Goodnight. Don't reply anymore._

After she sent the message, she received a new text. It was from Austin.

**From: Austin**

**Hey, how are you?**

_ To: Austin_

_Can you come over?_

** From: Austin**

**Sure, be there in five.**

Laura did not reply anymore. She placed her phone back in her purse. She waited for him to arrive but even before Austin's five minutes were over, she was out.

* * *

When he walked inside the Dawson's residence using the key Ally gave him, Austin found Lester sitting at the kitchen sipping some coffee.

"Hello Mr. Dawson." He greeted.

"Austin? What are you doing in here?" Lester asked.

"Laura asked me to come over." He replied.

"Oh, she's upstairs in Ally's room. I bet she's not yet comfortable using my daughter's room. She keeps on saying she'll just take the guestroom but I insist." Lester said.

"She'll get used to it." Austin smiled. "I'll just go ahead now."

"Sure, sure."

He moved soft and catlike up the stairs and into Ally's room. He gently knocked on the door but there was no response. Realizing the door wasn't locked, he allowed himself in.

Austin closed the door behind him as quiet and as careful as he can.

"Hey, why did you ask me to co—"

As soon as Austin turned to face the brunette, he gave her an are-you-serious? look, even though he knew she won't be able to see it _because she was sleeping!_

"Very patient of you, Laura." He whispered sarcastically. "You just have to wait for me for five minutes and you didn't."

He made himself comfortable on the couch in Ally's room and stared at the peacefully sleeping girl in front of him. Soon enough, he was dozing off as well.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I really appreciated them…so much. **

**Sadly, no review replies today.**

**Well, anyway, here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy!**

**Just to make sure, I hope you guys still remember the flashback Ally had. It was about Dallas telling a girl named Alison that he never felt that way to a girl before. You know, the beach party incident; the reason why Austin wrote that song for Ally. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Stormie left yet another note beside a huge plate of sunny side-ups. But this time it wasn't Rydel who read the note it was Ross.

"Headed off to work early. There are some sunny side-ups for breakfast. We'll be back by dinner. I love you kids!" Ross read. He sighed. "I better wake Ally up."

Ross made his way to the guest room and invited himself in for he found that the door was unlocked.

"Ally?" he called.

He crept up slowly towards her bed and shook her gently. "Ally, wake up." He said.

But still, she didn't move.

"I never thought it would come to this." He stepped on the bed and started jumping. "Ally Dawson, wake up!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ross sat on the bed cross-legged as he watched Ally.

"Wow, I thought everything's going to be the opposite. You waking me up, but instead, it's me waking you up." Ross said.

"Why are you waking me up anyway? Look, I still got an hour before my usual waking-up time." Ally asked as she pointed at the clock above the full-length mirror by the wall.

"Because there are sunny side-ups downstairs." He answered with a smile.

"Is that it?" Ally asked.

"No."

"Then what?" she asked.

"I need some help," he blurted out, "with what to wear."

"Why? Where are you going? Are you going on a date? Who's the girl?" Ally asked suddenly feeling livelier.

"Because I need to look presentable; because R5's going to a record label meeting today; no, I'm not going on a date and there's no girl." Ross answered.

"Okay then, show me your closet." Ally said.

Ross helped her out of the bed and led her towards his room. When they were already down the hallway, they passed by Rydel.

"Meeting today." She reminded.

"Yeah, I know." Ross replied.

* * *

Laura rubbed her eyes so she can see clearer. She looks around trying to see where in the world is she.

"Where am I?" Laura mumbled to herself.

Just then, she heard a groan coming from the corner of the room. As soon as she caught sight of the blonde guy sitting at the couch, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw everything in reach at the boy.

Austin then woke up with a jolt as he felt random things being thrown out at him. Seeing that Laura was about to throw him the alarm clock, he stood up from the couch and ran towards her.

"Whoa, Laura! Chill, it's me Austin." He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Austin?" Laura asked. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side as if she's trying to remember something, which she is. Suddenly, realization dawned over her. "Oh, right. Girl switch and everything."

Austin sighed in relief. "Glad you remembered. I thought it's going to be storytelling time." He joked.

Laura hit him with another pillow. "_Ow!_" he cried.

"So, what's our agenda today?" Laura asked.

"Agenda?"

Laura gave him a look. "You know, of what I'm going to do today. If I'm going to be Ally for a while, at least I have to do something."

"Oh yeah right. Mr. Dawson's going to teach you how to manage Sonic Boom." Austin said.

Laura pressed her lips together. "That sounds…fun." She commented.

Austin scoffed. "Yeah, _fun._ Ally didn't really find that job fun at all. She even said so to Dallas, which he misinterpret and thought Ally was offering him a job and all."

"Who's Dallas?" Laura asked.

"It's Ally's old crush and _almost _boyfriend." He answered with a hint of jealousness.

"Almost boyfriend? Why, what happened?" Laura asked, eager to know more about Ally's love life.

"How about we talk about this later. You take a shower and I will too and then we'll have breakfast anywhere you want, it's your choice today. But we have to be at Sonic Boom before it opens." Austin said finishing it off with his winning smile.

"Okay, sounds good."

Both of them stood up from the bed. Austin went home and promises Laura he'll be back in twenty minutes whilst the brunette started rummaging through Ally's closet to find something to wear.

* * *

"How 'bout this? How do I look?" Ross asked as he stood in front of Ally, who was busy reading a fashion magazine, which reminded her of Trish.

"Ally, hello? How do I look?" Ross asked once again.

She snapped back to herself and scanned the outfit of the guy standing in front of her. She shook her head. "Too classy for a meeting." She commented.

Ross groaned. He walked back in his walk-in closet. "This is the last outfit Ally. This has to at least work for you." He said.

"I hope so too." She mumbled with a sigh as she turned the pages of the magazine, finding nothing interesting about it.

After five minutes of waiting, Ross finally emerged from his closet sporting a red plaid shirt, dark jeans and a red high tops. "Too…" she started.

"Too what?" he asked.

"There's something wrong." She said. Ally stood up and made her way inside Ross's walk-in closet.

She scanned his garments before taking out a new shirt and a jacket. "Change that plaid shirt into this and for the finishing touch, wear this." Ally said as she handed Ross her chosen article of clothing.

"Okay." Without any care that Ally's still in front of him, he stripped his previous shirt off and wore the new one Ally told him to wear.

For approximately seven seconds of Ross being shirtless, Ally couldn't help but to notice how built up Ross is. He has muscular arms, which has always been covered by the sleeves of his button-up shirts, and how toned his torso is.

"Wait." Ross suddenly said taking Ally out of her trance.

"What?" Ally asked as she turned around and saw Ross examining himself in the mirror.

"I think I know what you're doing here." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you're dressing me up the way Austin does so that it'll look like you're with him rather than me." Ross said, pouting.

"Whaaaaat?" Ally said, chuckling nervously. She tried to fight the urge to just grab her hair and chew on it.

"You like him, do you?" Ross asked.

"I…I…got to go. Good luck with your band's meeting." She muttered as she exited Ross's walk-in closet and out to his door.

Ross stared at the empty space where Ally was standing minutes ago and shrugged. He examined himself once again and couldn't help but to admire the way Austin dresses.

"That dude's got a good taste in clothes." He muttered. Realizing what he just said, he chuckled to himself. "Man, that's so gay."

* * *

"So tell me more about Ally." Laura said.

Since last night Austin got the chance to pick the place to eat, this morning it was Laura's turn. She picked IHOP restaurant, obviously, since it's one of the most chosen place to have breakfast other than McDonalds.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Because I want to know more about her," Laura reasoned. "Besides, I bet there's finally something different between us except for the face...and the voice."

Austin smiled. "Okay, um…how will I start? This is the only thing that has never been asked to me." He said.

"You can start with the basics. What is she like? What does she like? What does she hate? And other stuff." Laura responded.

"Well, Ally's a talented aspiring singer-songwriter—"

"She's a songwriter?" Laura asked in disbelief. "I am too!"

"Yeah, but she has an extreme case of stage fright." Austin added.

"Oh." Laura said in a small voice. "Too bad. Have you tried getting rid of it?"

"Yeah, but instead of getting rid of it, I got rid of her hiccups." He answered, laughing.

"What is she like? What's her personality?"

"She's kind, friendly, sweet, nice, and she can be a bit too 'goody-goody' sometimes." Austin said.

Noticing that Laura hasn't responded, Austin went on.

"She's against all forms of rule breaking. She follows _every_ sign she sees. She even follows the rule of coloring inside the lines!" Austin said.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't we really supposed to color _in__side_ the lines?" Laura asked.

"Yeah but sometimes it gets boring so I encourage her to color _outside_ the lines." Austin said. "For a change."

"Oh," Laura said. "Tell me more."

"She's in a cloud watching club."

"Really, there's a club for that?" Laura asked.

"Believe me, I once thought there wasn't until Ally came along and introduced me to the most unbelievable club ever. She even took me there once!" he said.

"What was it like?" Laura asked smiling.

"Nothing. You're just staring at the endless sky; trying to find shapes the cloud forms but all I saw are big, white, puffy things. Sometimes I wonder if Ally has superpowers of some sort that she can see those weird pictures the clouds make." Austin responded.

As he glanced at Laura, he noticed she was staring up at the sky. Yes, Laura insisted they eat outside of IHOP.

"Hey look, it's a boat!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"Right. Sorry."

"Ally likes – I mean, _loves_ – pickles. She even named a goose pickles! She can't dance though I still can't figure out why she can't when she took ballet when she was four." Austin said.

"Maybe dancing is just not her thing. Or maybe it runs in her blood." Laura said.

Austin shrugged. "Oh yeah, the best thing I love about Ally is when she's nervous, she chews on her hair."

"Really, now I understand why you said that when you were having that phone call with Ross." Laura said laughing.

"Yeah,"

"So, any favorite moments of you and Ally so far?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me these things?" Austin answered back a question.

"Why? What's wrong with it? I love romance and with the way you talk about Ally, I know there's something going on." Laura answered.

"Whaaaa – pfft, come on, we're just friends."

"Austin, don't ruin the fun." Laura said. "So, are you going to tell me something or what?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The whole R5 plus Stacey Fields and Ally were already seated inside their car, driving their way to the studio.

"I still don't understand why I have to tag-along." Ally whined.

"Because if you don't, you'll be home alone." Ross answered.

"So? I can manage being alone. I've experienced it almost every month whenever my Dad's at some convention or something somewhere." Ally said.

"Honey," Stacey said using her calm and sweet but annoying voice of hers. "Just be glad they brought you. You do know how honored you must feel having a car ride with R5, right?"

Ally rolled her eyes in annoyance. She's starting to feel some animosity building up inside her towards the forty-year-old looking woman, who keeps on saying she just turned thirty. Oh please. "Believe me, I've felt that for only five seconds after realizing I have to share a house with them, for God knows how long!" she said.

The whole R5 members' eyes widen in shock and all turned to Ally.

"What?" Stacey asked confusingly.

"Uh…" Ally stammered.

"What she meant is, _Laura _lives right next door to us Stacey and I always invite her to sleepovers. I think you should know that by now, _Fields_." Rydel snapped bitterly.

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind." Stacey lied, obviously embarrassed after what Rydel said.

Rydel winked at Ally and smirked triumphantly to herself. She had out-bitched the Queen of Bitches.

As their driver pulled up outside the studio, Rydel quickly grabbed Ally's wrist to distance her away from the evil witch sitting beside her the whole car ride.

"That was quite impressive, Rydel." Ally commented.

"Why thank you. I just never liked that girl ever since the day we first met and the day she became our manager. She's super bossy. Glad we're getting a new manager to handle the band." Rydel said with a sigh.

Ross watched as Ally and Rydel linked arms and together they entered the studio with a glaring Stacey marching behind them.

* * *

Austin told more stories to Laura. He still hasn't told her what's his most favorite moment of him and Ally though.

"You still haven't told me." She reminded him as she took another sip of coffee.

Austin sighed. "Fine. Here it goes, it was the same day Ally saw Dallas with a girl named Alison on the beach…I told you that story, right?" he asked.

Laura nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Okay, and then…"

* * *

_It was closing to five o'clock so Austin and Dez decided to close up already, adding the fact that no customers were present in the store anymore. Dez already sprinted towards the practice room, leaving Austin to handle the remaining tasks downstairs._

_ He decided not to lock the doors since Ally and Trish would be coming back by seven and the four of them usually hangs around the store 'till nine unless they lost track of time and decided to have a surprise sleepover._

_ Austin was already in his sixth step up the stairs when the doors flew open. "I'm sorry but the store's already—" he turned around and saw Ally wiping tears away, and when she passed by him, he heard her let out a sniff._

_ Austin has zero doubts, Ally _is_ crying._

_ When he was finally 'back' to himself, Austin rushed up the stairs and into the practice room. He pushed the door open and found Ally sitting on a new beanbag he got for her as an apology gift when they had a fight. Dez was trying to comfort her but knowing his freckled friend, he was no expert when it comes to this kind of situations._

_ "Ally, what happened? Why are you crying? Where is Trish?" Austin asked as he crouched in front of her._

_ Ally didn't respond._

_ Austin sighed in lack of Ally's response. He looked over at Dez, who was trying his best to cheer up Ally by making weird faces and weird noises to match his features that was twisting and twitching into ridiculous looks._

_ "Could you leave us for a moment, Dez?" Austin asked politely._

_ Dez stopped whatever he was doing and headed out the door._

_ Hearing the door click shut, Austin positioned himself beside Ally on the beanbag._

_ Austin sighed before speaking. "Tell me, Ally."_

_ She laid her head on Austin's shoulder and sobbed harder. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's shoulders; whispering soothing words that somehow calmed the brunette._

_ "I saw him." Ally finally said._

_ "Dallas?" Austin asked._

_ Ally nodded. "He was…he was telling some other girl that he loves her when he said the same exact thing to me yesterday!" she blurted out._

_ "Honestly Ally, I always knew there's something about that guy that I don't like. And now I know what it is. He's a heartbreaker." Austin said._

_ Ally didn't say a word after._

_ Austin stood up and offered Ally a hand. "Come on, stand up." He instructed._

_ Ally took Austin's hand without any further ado and he carefully hauled her up. Only then Austin realized Ally was wearing his jacket. It was the jacket that he left in Ally's practice room his morning and Dez might've made Ally wear it when she came inside the room crying. Plus, it was kind of chilly that day._

_ She stopped crying as soon as she saw Austin just standing in front of her, doing nothing. "What are you doing?" she asked._

_**"If you got a broken heart, you can punch me in the arm. Now, that's what you needed."**__ Austin sang. "It's a line from our song 'Not A Love Song.' It might just be a song but…I'd really do those things for you, Ally." He added._

_ Ally smiled and Austin did too._

_ "Come on now, punch me. Let all your anger and pain out." Austin said._

_ Ally punched Austin in the arm lightly._

_ "Really, Ally? That's all that you've got?" Austin asked._

_ "Well, I just don't want to hurt you." Ally replied in a small voice._

_ "Okay, how about this: if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have seen Dallas with that girl—what's her name?"_

_ "Is that really necessary?" she asked._

_ Austin just gave her a look._

_ "Her name's Alison." Ally said._

_ "What!"_

_ "I know, stupid right?"_

_ "That's so messed up." Austin said. "Anyway, as I was saying, you should be mad at me for encouraging you to go to that party."_

_ Ally nodded. "Yeah, this is all your fault, Austin Moon!" she said as she gave Austin's arm a good hurtful punch. It hurts so bad that Austin wanted to yelp in pain but held himself back. He has to stay strong for the sake of mending Ally's broken heart._

_ Ally continues punching him._

_ "But look on the bright side." Austin said. "You should also thank me because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have realized how big of a jerk Dallas is."_

_ Ally stopped her punching and smiled. "I do feel better now. Thanks, Austin!" she said, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck; him wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her hug._

* * *

"And you call that _just friends_?" Laura asked. "I can't believe you."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if this update took too long. But wait no more here's Chapter 9!**

**Review Replies:**

**Kibi dango cake: Belated happy birthday! Hope you had a good one. *****Smiles*******

**Kadienewberg: You'll see *****wink*******

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, hey, hey! Look, who's here! Our rising stars: R5!" Byron Cavanaugh, the president of Nineteen Record Label exclaimed as the band came in the studio.

"Hey Byron." Stacey greeted glumly. She was in no mood today. Consider two facts: one, she was utterly annoyed and embarrassed by one Rydel Lynch; two, her career with R5 will already be over in less than minutes.

"Stacey Fields. I believe you've been managing this band for three years already." Byron said.

"Yeah, the worst three years of my entire career." Rydel muttered under her breath, earning her a nudge from Riker.

"Oh and what a surprise! Laura Marano!" Byron said as soon as he laid his eyes on the brunette standing behind Rydel and Ross.

Ally laughed nervously as she gazed at Ross and Rydel for help. "Uh…hi." She muttered.

"Well Laura, glad you're here as well because I have good news for you too." Byron announced.

"Huh?" Ally asked in confusion.

"Before I truly introduce your new band manager, I would like to announce that, my sweetie, Laura Marano will be joining R5 for their upcoming tour!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Ally shouted, panic evident on her face. As she realized that everyone's eyes are on her, she cleared her throat and managed a smile. "I mean, uh…uh…that's great. I guess." She whispered the last part.

"Great! Marvelous!" Byron joyfully jumped like a teenager finally getting asked to prom for the first time or a woman finally being asked by her partner to marry him.

Ally laughed nervously once again. "My life is totally over." She whispered.

* * *

Austin and Laura were walking towards Sonic Boom. No one is saying a single word for they don't know what to say to one another.

"What are you going to do now?" Laura suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Austin asked back.

"I mean, since I'll be busy with learning how to manage Sonic Boom and be Ally, what are you going to do?" Laura said.

"Oh, well, Dez and I usually hang around Sonic Boom _every day_ so, I'm going to be in the store too." Austin replied.

Laura just flashed a smile. "I wonder how Trish's doing." She said.

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything from her ever since her confession." Austin said.

Suddenly, Dez came walking by.

"Hey Dez, do you want to hang out?" Austin asked.

"Why? Aren't you already hanging out with Laura?"

Austin chuckled. "No, Mr. Dawson's going to be teaching her how to manage Sonic Boom. So, I'm going to be free for hours." He answered.

Dez's face turned into one of those faces he does when he's being a director and when he's turning down a prop. Just like when he made Ally create a miniature lighthouse and in the last minute, he said he doesn't want it anymore.

"I'm sorry. I already promised—" Dez said but stopped himself.

"Who?" Austin asked.

Dez suddenly became nervous. "I got to go, bye Austin. Laura!" he said as he dashed off somewhere.

Austin and Laura watched as their redhead friend rushed to go to some place. As to where, nobody knows.

"Well, that's weird." Austin commented.

"I got a feeling…" Laura said.

"Woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night; that tonight's gonna be a good night; that tonight's gonna be a good, good night…" Austin sang, dancing along.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm singing because you—"

"I'm not singing the song, silly!" Laura said.

"Oh. Right. I thought you were singing the Black Eyed Peas song." Austin said. "'Cause you said, 'I got a feeling'."

"I have a strong feeling that Dez and Trish might be _secretly_ seeing each other." Laura said.

"What? Are you nuts? Come on, Trish and—" Austin said but stopped himself when few flashbacks suddenly came. He remembered the time when he finally noticed that two of his best friends are hanging out a lot lately. "You know what? You may be right about that. I've been noticing they'd been spending a lot of time with each other even before the switch happened." He added.

"See," Laura said. "Now come on, I don't want to be late for my first day being Ally in Sonic Boom."

* * *

"Are you ready to meet your new manager?" Byron intrigued.

"Duh, we've been ready for the last couple of years. I've been dying to replace Stacey." Rydel said as she gave Stacey her deadliest glare.

"Well then, to give her a small introduction; she'd handled Rihanna and gave her previous clients the opportunity to perform at the Times Square. With just a quick finger snap and _voila! _Instant star." Byron informed.

Ally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She knew those facts were somehow familiar like she'd heard her somewhere but she can't seem to pinpoint it.

"R5's new manager, Demonica Dixon!"

"Demonica!" Ally exclaimed, her eyes going larger than ever if that's even possible.

As soon as the finger-snapping mean manager came into view, Ally's blood started boiling. She was the reason why Team Austin almost fell apart. Well, it really _did_ because of Demonica replacing Trish as Austin's manager, replacing Dez as their director and even Ally was replaced. Though the strong bond between the four members of Team Austin kept them together in the end.

"Ally?" Demonica asked.

"You know each other?" Ross whispered.

"Ally?" Byron asked.

"Well, well, well; look who's here, Austin Moon's tiny songwriter. Let me guess: Team Austin's done for good?" Demonica questioned.

"Team Austin? What the heck are you guys talking about?" Byron asked.

"No, Team Austin's not done. And it will never be. It's just…something happened and—oh, never mind. You won't understand anyway." Ally said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well sweetie, I'm here to manage R5. And as far as I can see, you'd be joining their tour as well." Demonica said as she crosses her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow for added effects.

"What the heck is going on here?" Byron exclaimed.

"How about we talk about this in private?" Ross suggested. "You and me, Ally. We need to talk. Now."

Ally sent one last glare at Demonica before following Ross outside the studio.

"Ally? Who's Ally? And who's this Austin guy you are talking about?" Before she was clearly out of the studio, Ross heard Byron throwing out questions about whom Ally is and such. Thankfully, R5 are doing their job to protect Ally's _real_ identity.

Remember, Ally's only pretending to be Laura when out in public. And clearly, Ally still has no idea how Laura is like personally.

"What're we going to talk about?" Ally asked.

"How in the world did you now Demonica Dixon? And what is Team Austin?" Ross asked.

"I'd like to tell you the whole story but it's going to take up a _lot_ of time. To make it short, Demonica's much _worse_ than Stacey! Believe me, it says so in her name: Demon…ica." Ally said.

"What? Why would I believe you?" Ross questioned.

"Because she almost became Austin's manager!" Ally answered.

"What about the Team Austin she keeps on spitting out?"

"Team Austin consists of me, Austin, Trish and Dez. Austin is our star, I am his songwriter; Trish manages us and Dez is our filmmaker slash director for Austin's music videos." Ally explained.

"Ohhhh…"

"Do you understand now?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"A little."

Ally groaned in annoyance. Ross can be a _little_ Austin sometimes. "Come on, we'll be talking about this later. You still owe me an explanation as to why I'm coming to the tour."

"Why do I need to explain?" Ross questioned.

"Because I…let's head inside. You have a meeting to attend and I just want to go home…to Miami." Ally said.

She went back inside leaving a shock-stricken Ross behind.

* * *

Mr. Dawson just finished teaching Laura how to manage Sonic Boom the way Ally does. He started with the basics and it was a good thing Laura is a fast learner. She can handle frustrated customers, a long line of buyers ready to cash out their purchases, kids almost breaking the instruments on display. She was _almost_ good at everything! Though her weakness was keeping herself focused on what she's doing. Laura gets distracted so easily.

"Okay Austin, your friend's a ninety-nine out of a hundred. I'm starting to warm up on her, though being with her makes me want to be with Ally more." Mr. Dawson said.

"It's okay Mr. Dawson, I promise I'll get Ally back as soon as possible." Austin replied.

"I know you will." With a quick small smile, Lester went to the storage room, ready to take his shift.

Austin smiled as he walked towards Laura, who was still busy cashing out her last two customers before her half an hour break starts.

"Hey," he greeted.

Laura turned to face him and soon, a big grin was plastered on her face. "Where are you going to take me now, Mr. Austin Moon?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go to my house and get a taste of my mom's cooking?" he asked.

Laura thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "How about we'll save your mom's cooking for another time." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I have an excellent idea in my head and I can't wait to tell you all about it." She answered.

"Tell me now." Austin insisted.

"What do you think of us being partners in crime?" she asked with an evil-ish smirk on her face.

* * *

Laura insisted they change into full black attire so that it'll make her plan look more 'substantial.'

"Do we really have to do this?" Austin asked as soon as Laura and him met by Ally's house.

"Yes. It'll make us look more like spies than creepy stalkers." She answered.

"But doesn't this attire make us look more like _thieves _than _spies!_" Austin exclaimed.

"Come on Austin. Besides, I'm doing this to help you out."

"How exactly are you helping me? You do know we could get into jail with this. Just in case you're not aware, I almost got into jail once for being accused as the mall thief. And the second time, I _actually_ got into jail together with Ally and the rest because the mall officer thought we were stealing ice-cream!" Austin exclaimed. "At four in the morning!"

"Hey, chill. Relax. This plan is going to play out smooth. I promise we won't end up in jail. We'd be considered as the 'smooth criminals.'" Laura said.

"What!"

"Do you want to find out if Dez and Trish are really seeing each other or what?" Laura burst out.

"I want to." Austin said in a small voice with a small pout to go with it.

"Then…all you have to do is follow my lead and…Austin?" she called. The blonde guy's head snapped towards her. "Just go with the flow."

"I _will_ 'go with the flow.'" Austin mimicked as he air-quoted Laura.

* * *

As soon as R5 finally signed their contract with Demonica Dixon, Ally has nothing to do to change their minds anymore. Every time she tries to inform the band about how cruel Demonica really is, the finger-snapping annoying manager would always butt in to their conversations, cutting Ally off in mid-sentence.

"I can't believe you talk bad things about Demonica!" Ross exclaimed as he and Ally reached the living room.

The whole band was quite astonished at the sudden heating argument the two are having. It just came out of nowhere. The band was certain they were fine during the car ride and then as soon as they got home, they just started screaming at each other.

"Something bad really happened during their private talk a while ago." Ratliff whispered to the rest of R5.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They just watched the argument, having no idea how to stop it…_for good._

"Isn't it obvious yet? Demonica is evil! Pure evil! Don't you realize that with just a quick snap of her finger, she gets everything she wants?" Ally asked. "Soon enough, she'll have all of you wrapped around that bony fingers of hers!"

"That's ridiculous, Ally!"

"I am not joking about this Ross. If you want proof, fine! Call up Austin and ask him about Demonica." She said.

"Can we forget about Demonica for a moment?" Ross asked.

"Fine." Ally agreed. She turned to her heels and made her way towards the guestroom but Ross grabbed her by her arm and spun her around.

The whole R5 sighed in relief for they thought that the argument's finally stopping but then…

"We're not done yet." Ross said harshly.

"What now?" Ally asked irritatingly.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy you'll be joining us on tour?" Ross asked, a bit calmly this time.

"Honestly I _am_ overwhelmed but…there's just…you probably won't understand and I'm _probably not_ going to tell you." Ally said.

"Ally, what is it?" Ross asked.

"It's nothing. Don't mind me."

"Ally, you need to tell me because if it's some medication or health problems, I'll talk to Demonica or Byron about it." Ross said, sounding a bit concerned this time.

Ally shook her head. "No, no. Please just…no." she said. "Especially when Demonica's involved. And no, that's not my problem."

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't and I don't want to!"

"But if I want to know?" Ross asked.

"Fine. You want to know why I have problems with the tour? It's because I don't like spotlight. I don't want to be anyone's center of attention, because I have a serious case of horrible stage fright!" Ally yelled. "There, you have it. Are you happy now?"

"So? We'll get rid of it?" Ross said.

"It's not that easy, Ross. Gosh, how I wish I were in Miami instead of here. How _I _wish I were with Austin rather than with you. I want to go home!" Ally said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Ally—"

Ross's sentence was cut when Ally suddenly ran towards the guestroom, pushing in between the whole R5 in the process.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. Just a quick note, guys please don't get impatient. Romance is coming. It's on its way. Just wait for her/him. I promise you.**

**Review Replies:**

**A guest said:**

_**DUDE U CAN'T START A STORY AN NOT FINISH IT! PLLLLKZ I NEED THIS STORY IF U FINISH IT IT WILL MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!**_

**My reply:**

**Dude, I didn't say anything about not finishing it. Of course, I will finish it. I **_**ought**_** to finish this because I love this story and I will only disappoint myself if I didn't finish this story.**

**R5GirlyPenguin: Expect the Austin/Laura argument soon.**

**Lolakinky: Yes, I am proud to announce that Byron Cavanaugh is GAY.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"We have to do something about it." Rocky suggested as soon as Ross left the living room and went up the stairs.

"Like what?" Rydel asked.

"We could play 'seven minutes in heaven' and we won't let them out unless they patch things up between them." Ratliff suggested.

"That is a good one, though I think Ross won't agree to play it with us. Remember that one time he came in the closet with Ratliff and then we locked them in and totally forgot they were still inside?" Riker said laughing.

Ratliff threw a pillow at Riker.

"Good times, good times." Rocky commented.

"Wait. How about this?" Rydel asked. "We can ask Ross to talk to Ally and make things right between them and then, we will lock them inside the room. This sounds a lot like 'seven minutes in heaven' though it's not going to take place in a closet because that's going to be a _little_ awkward." She explained.

"Yeah, that's a good one. Anybody agree with it?" Riker asked.

"It's cool. We should do it." Rocky answered.

"So…" Ratliff said. "When will we start? Like, right now or what?" he asked.

"Right now. Immediately." Rydel replied. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Okay, any volunteer on who gets to talk to Ross?" she asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Uh…anyone?" she asked once again.

Still, nobody volunteered.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to choose then." She said. "How about you Riker? You're the eldest and you have a way with Ross. I know you'll cool him down and then convince him to talk to Ally."

"I don't. I can't do it." Riker said.

"Rocky?"

"No."

"Ratliff?"

"Why won't you do it?" Ratliff asked.

"Because I'll be handling Ally!" Rydel responded.

Ratliff sighed. "Fine. Riker, you do it." He said.

"What? Rocky, you do it." Riker said.

"No, Ratliff _you_ do it." Rocky complained.

"Nuh-uh, I am not doing it." Ratliff said. "Riker should do it since he's the _big broooootheeer_." Ratliff said, sticking his tongue out childishly at Riker.

"What? No, no, no. I am not doing it. Ratliff should do it. Besides, Ratliff's the 'clown.' You can cheer him up and then ask him to talk to Ally." Riker said.

Rydel watched as the boys continue to argue on who's going to talk to Ross. She shook her head as she plopped down on the couch. "This is going to take a loooooong while."

* * *

Dez scratched his head as he finally arrived at the place he and Trish decided to meet up. Ever since the day Ally and Laura got switched, Austin seemed to have less time for the both of them, so they decided to just hang-out even though they really don't like one another. But as time flew by, Trish and Dez had found out they have so much in common that they never dare to find out earlier, for all they care about in the past is to annoy each other.

"Dez." Trish called.

The redhead swiftly turned around and smiled as he saw Trish. "Hey Trish." He greeted.

"Are you sure this is a safe place for us? I mean, Austin won't find us here right?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure. He won't care anyway since he's hanging out with Laura." Dez said.

"Good, because I'm kind of nervous." Trish said with a sigh.

"Don't be. No one's going to find out." Dez reassured.

* * *

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Dez went this way earlier." Laura said.

"How are we going to find out where they are anyway?" Austin asked.

"Trust your instincts." Laura simply answered.

"But I'm never good at this kind of 'trust your instincts.' What if we never found them and then someone accuses us of being a burglar or something and then we will be sent to jail and my parents will never—"

"Shh!" Laura silenced him. "You're talking too much."

"But it's true! We might get—"

"I said, shh! Did you hear that?" Laura asked.

"What?"

"I hear someone talking. It sounded like Trish." Laura replied. "We must be getting close."

"What if they're a different person?" Austin asked.

"No, they're not." Laura said.

"How will you know?"

Laura didn't even bother responding. She pointed at a certain direction and Austin saw everything and _heard_ everything.

"Are you sure this is a safe place for us? I mean, Austin won't find us here right?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure. He won't care anyway since he's hanging out with Laura." Dez said.

"Good, because I'm kind of nervous." Trish said with a sigh.

"Don't be. No one's going to find out." Dez reassured.

Both Laura and Austin gasped as they saw Dez and Trish embraced each other. "Oh. My. Gosh."

* * *

Ally sat on the guestroom's window seat. It had only been a day since Ross took her to California. She wasn't allowed to go out of the Lynch household because of some lie Ross's cousins told Laura's mom about her daughter not coming back to California yet. But whenever Rydel wants to take Ally out for shopping (especially for clothes and basic necessities) and some girly time, it would take the whole R5 just to cover her up because of the fact that Laura's mom _loves_ to spend her time outside the house.

It's almost making Ally think she's in a house arrest. Not allowed to go out. But when there's a chance, R5 should always be with her like her personal bodyguards.

She misses Miami. She misses her father, Sonic Boom, Trish, Dez, and especially Austin. She may have been with someone who looks like Austin but still it isn't the same. She miss having someone to annoy her every day; being sweet to her; talking her into writing a new song; who never missed any day without complimenting her.

Ally was broken out of her trance when someone knocked on the door. She didn't even bother standing up to get it for she knew that whoever that is who's knocking, will find out that the door is unlocked.

She was right. That person opened the door causing for Ally to turn her head to see whom it was. She sighed when she saw that it was Ross.

"Ally." Ross called.

She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry. I was being a jerk a while ago. I should have been more understanding with your feelings. I shouldn't have only thought about what's good and what's right for me because maybe what's good for me isn't good for you." Ross apologized.

"So, you're not going to let me come to your tour now?" Ally asked.

"No, you're still coming with us." Ross said.

"What—"

"I want to help you, Ally. I want to help you overcome your fear. I'll be with you on the stage until you finally gained confidence to perform alone." Ross said.

"Like I said, it's not that easy." Ally said, still looking out the window, watching Laura's mom fix her garden on the front yard.

"I don't care. I don't care how hard it is, how easy it will be or how long it will take for you to overcome your fear." Ross said. "I want to make it up to you for being such a jerk. For losing you in the airport and for not believing you about Demonica—"

"You believe me?" Ally asked in disbelief.

"Well…yeah, I guess. After you stormed out a while ago, I ran to my room and thought about it. You may be right about her but at least give her another chance, Ally. Maybe she changed." Ross said.

Ally sighed as she closes her eyes. "Fine. I'll give that finger-snapping lady another chance." She said.

Ross smiled. "Thanks, Ally." He said. "So, are we good now? We're friends again?"

Ally nodded and smiled. "Friends."

Ross extended his arms as he wrapped Ally in a friendly hug. It was actually the second time they hugged. The first one was at the airport when Ally was finally found by Rocky.

As soon as the hug ended, Ross told Ally he'd be downstairs to help Rydel with their lunch. But as he was nearing the door, he heard a faint 'click' sound. His eyes went side in realization as he turned to gaze at Ally who was now busy re-fixing her bed.

Ross marched up to the doorknob, twisting it from left to right, jiggling it and then pulling at it. "Uh-oh." Ross said.

"What 'uh-oh'?" Ally asked.

"I think someone locked us." Ross said.

"What!" Ally shrieked.

* * *

"Help! Please let us out!" Ally shouted at the door. But it was no use. Nobody's been helping them out.

"Once we get out of here, they should be ready 'cause I'll be kicking their butt for doing this." Ross muttered.

"Maybe there's a way out through the window." Ally suggested.

Ross shook his head. "There is, but it's way too up high. And we can't walk on the roof. It's quite a steep slope." He said.

Ally pressed her lips together and sat at the window seat whilst Ross sat on her bed facing her.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck here for a while, what do you want to do?" Ally asked.

"Tell me more about you." Ross suggested.

"Well, I love pickles and I'm a songwriter and I have stage fright." Ally said. "That's all you need to know about me."

"How about…how did you and Austin meet?" Ross asked.

"We accidentally met, that's what I want to call it, when he started drumming the displays at Sonic Boom with corndogs. I walked up to him and told him that it's not allowed to play the drums and there's no eating in the store.

"And then when I was alone in my practice room, I was singing a song when Austin walked in and asked for a discount on the harmonica. And then the following day, Austin Moon was the new overnight Internet sensation because of my song…that he stole." Ally explained.

"How did you guys come this far?" Ross asked.

"Since he doesn't have stage fright and loves to perform while I have a stage fright and writes songs, he decided that we should be partners, I write, he sings." Ally said.

"Can you tell me more about you and Austin?" Ross questioned.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Because when we were still in Miami, I can see how close the two of you are." Ross replied.

"Oh." Ally said. "What do you want to know about me and Austin?"

"Anything…anything you want. It's your choice." Ross replied.

"Well, I remember this one time when we were eating ice cream…"

* * *

_Ally walked in the practice room. Her eyes immediately landed at a certain blonde boy sitting in a corner, strumming his guitar in an unfamiliar melody. She listened for a moment then smiled when Austin stopped playing._

"_I love it." Ally commented._

_Austin turned around in surprise, thinking he was all alone. "Ally? How long have you been standing there?" Austin asked._

_Ally smiled. " Long enough to hear you playing." She answered._

_He flashed a smile._

"_So, Dez told me to come up here. Is something wrong?" Ally asked._

_Austin smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Actually, I got you something."_

_Ally's brows furrowed in confusion as she patiently watched Austin marching towards the fridge and took out a gallon of ice cream. He handed it to Ally and said: "Open it."_

_Her eyes sparkled as she lifted up the lid and as soon as she saw what the flavor was, Ally squealed. "Fruity Mint Swirl! Thank you, Austin." She said._

_Austin smirked, fiddling with the spoon he was currently holding and hiding behind his back. He purposely only brought one spoon to annoy Ally. Staring down at the delicious, mouth-watering delicacy, Austin couldn't help himself. Agilely, he snatched the tub from Ally's little hands and started gobbling down the contents._

"_Hey!" Ally said. "Where's my spoon?"_

"_Sorry, I only brought one." Austin replied._

"_What? Wait, I'll go get the spoon from our 'emergency kitchen' next door." She announced._

"_No, this _is_ the spoon, the _only_ spoon." Austin said._

"_Austin! How am I suppose to eat that?" she questioned._

_But the boy only managed to shrug for his mouth was stuffed with Fruity Mint Swirl. Ally flunked down on the beanbag and sighed loudly, hoping to get the blonde's attention._

_Austin stopped eating and turned to look at the petite girl continuously sighing. He looked down at the sweet treat in his hand disappointedly. The ice cream was supposed to be for Ally. He purchased it for her. He shouldn't have done that to her because even though the sun won't shine on the East anymore; the star-crossed lovers had a happily ever after; turn the world upside down or anyway he want it, Ally would still share her ice cream._

"_I'm sorry. Here, we can share the spoon." Austin suggested._

_Ally's eyes widen. "No, no. I am not sharing a spoon with you."_

_Austin laughed. "Come on Ally, we've done a lot things together. I've seen you in your sleep; I've seen you in your swimsuit—" Ally blushed, "—and other lots of things. Honestly, I've lost count. And now—"_

"_Fine." Ally said with a sigh._

_Austin handed her his spoon and watched as Ally scooped the ice cream. "Mmm," she moaned as she finally got a taste after quite a long time. She caught sight of Austin smirking down at her._

"_What?" she asked; feeling her face for any signs of ice cream smudges. "Do I have something on my face?"_

_Austin shook his head. "Do you know what people say?"_

"_What?"_

"_Like if you're sipping from the same glass or cup, even straws; or when you're sharing a spoon with someone, it's almost the same as kissing." Austin said smiling._

_Ally froze. "What do you mean?" she asked._

"_With you using the same spoon I'm using, it almost seem like you're kissing me." Austin replied._

_Ally shoved the spoon in Austin's hand and wiped her tongue – lips and tongue – whilst Austin's clutching his aching sides caused by his hysterics._

* * *

"And also, I remember this one time when Austin first broke my heart…" Ally said.

* * *

_Even before they were present in the store, both Trish and Dez heard two arguing people. The two friends looked at each other and they know exactly who those two arguing people are._

"_Austin and Ally." Trish and Dez muttered in unison._

_Soon enough, the overnight Internet sensation and his shy songwriter came walking inside Sonic Boom, their argument still in their tight grasps._

"_I told you Austin, what's the point of chasing her when the girl said so herself, she doesn't see you the way you see her!" Ally said, finally stopping by the counter and faced Austin._

"_So? Ally, I can make her fall for me!" Austin argued._

"_Austin, no! You don't understand. What if you got hurt like I was with Dallas?" Ally asked._

"_Don't…compare Dallas with Cassidy! She's different. She's the coolest and most awesome girl I've ever met!" Austin responded._

"_What? I thought I was—"_

"_Wait, wait, wait; are you jealous, Ally?" Austin asked._

"_No, why would I?" Ally answered._

"_Then stop meddling with me and Cassidy! I can date whomever I want. Besides, why are you acting that way? It's not like you're my girlfriend." Austin snapped quite a bit harsh and bitter._

_Ally froze. Austin's right. Who was she to Austin? She's just someone he met because of him drumming with corndogs; because he accidentally walked inside Ally's practice room asking for a discount on the harmonica; because he unintentionally heard Ally's song and used it and he became and overnight Internet sensation. It's not like she's his girlfriend. Why was she acting like a jealous girlfriend anyway?_

_She felt tears pooling in her eyes already. Ally turned to her heels and brushed past Trish and Dez, who were still awestruck by the outcome of the two's argument._

_With a loud bang, caused by Ally shutting the door hard, did Austin realize what he did, what he said and his mistake. He broke Ally's heart, days after Dallas did; and days after promising he wouldn't._

* * *

Laura and Austin continuously spies on Trish and Dez. Austin couldn't handle it anymore. With all the cheesiness going on between his two friends, he wanted to vomit right on the spot, especially with the fact that Trish and Dez will be one heck of a peculiar couple.

Austin stepped away from Laura trying to calm himself.

"_Now the soup of the day is cream of spinach. But hold on 'cause I ain't finish. I can sing a ballad about our cob salad._"

Austin stiffened. He knows that song…and that voice. He heard it somewhere back then before everything was still normal. He slowly spun on his heel to face the owner of that voice.

"Hey Blondie, remember me?"

"Cassidy?"

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Musiclover150 for the idea of Ross and Ally in one room, like I said to you Musiclover150, R5's going to be responsible for it. I hope you like the way I used your idea. **

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello guys, sorry for the long wait but I just didn't have that enough inspiration. I don't know what to put in this chapter but luckily, I finished writing it because all of a sudden, Auslly made me feel so giddy again and yeah, I had an inspiration.**

**Review Replies:**

**Karishiana: Yeah, I am aware that I Riker and the rest of R5 are Ross's cousins. But since Riker is the eldest, they all see them as their brother, like a brotherly figure. I hope I made it all clear.**

**Kirby09: You'll have to see.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I'm surprised you still remember me." Cassidy said as she walks up to Austin and tousled his hair the way she did back then at the Melody Diner.

"And I'm surprised you still remember that song about the soup of the day." Austin said. "And the cob salad."

"Wouldn't it surprise you if I told you I still remember that song you wrote for me?" Cassidy asked.

"What song?" Austin asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know, the song that you sang before I told you my band got a record deal and we have to go to LA?"

Austin thought for a moment. "Ohhh, the _Heartbeat_ song? Yeah, I still remember that. And surprisingly, you _still_ remember that." He said.

"Hey Austin, Trish and Dez are—who is she?" Laura asked as she stood beside Austin.

"Ally? You don't remember me?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh…" Laura stammered.

"Of course, Ally still remembers you. She just became more confident about herself and gained a lot of new friends and she kinda sometimes forget the old ones she had. Right _Ally_, you still remember Cassidy?" Austin said.

Laura decided to play along. "Yeah, yeah, now I remember. Cassidy, yeah, of course." She rambled.

"Okay. So, um, Cassidy…it was nice seeing you again when I thought I wouldn't anymore. But we have to go, Ally and I got something to do." Austin said as he grabbed Laura's hand and started walking away.

"Austin, wait." Cassidy said. "Remember that promise I made to you?"

"Promise?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I promised you that once I get back, we'd have that date." Cassidy answered. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Uh…honestly, Cassidy…" Austin said.

"Of course, Austin wants to go on a date with a very pretty girl." Laura said, patting Austin's arm.

Cassidy grinned. "Great, I'll see you at seven here at the mall." She said before turning to her heels and walked away.

"Oh no." Austin mumbled as he slapped his forehead with the back of his hand.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. When are they going to let us out?" Ally said in frustration as she tried to jiggle the doorknob for the nth time already.

Ross was in the bed fumbling with his phone to entertain himself and to pass time as well. He shrugged at Ally. "I don't know, but I'm getting hungry." He replied.

"Me either." Ally said, rubbing her stomach.

Ross sat up and patted the empty space beside him on the bed. "Come here, I want you to help me with something." He said.

Ally obeyed. She sat accidentally too close to Ross but the boy doesn't seem to mind. He scrolled through his phone to find what he was going to show to Ally and when he got to it, Ross handed his phone to her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ally asked.

"Just solve the puzzle for me and then you'd get a surprise in the end." Ross answered.

"What kind of surprise?" Ally questioned.

"You'll see." Ross said with a wink and a playful smile.

And so, Ally solved it. And the surprise at the end broke the newly gained friendship they just had hours ago and start another war once again…and still, as always, Ross was the one who started it.

* * *

"Here, wear this." Laura said as she handed him a formal-looking button-up shirt.

"Why are we even preparing now? The date's at seven and what time is it? Three…in the afternoon!" Austin said.

Laura just gave him a look. Austin took the shirt from her grasp and sighed. He went inside the bathroom attached to his bedroom to change his clothes.

"You know, Cassidy's really pretty." Laura said. "I like her."

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, wait until you hear her voice." He said.

"Why?"

"Cassidy's got the _best_ singing voice I've ever heard. Her voice is like of an angel's." Austin answered as he exited from the bathroom.

"The way you're talking about her, it seems like you like her." Laura said. "Well, do you? Like, really _like_ her?"

"W-well…" Austin stammered as he scratched the back of his head.

Laura's eyes widen as her mouth went ajar. "You do like her!" she exclaimed as she squealed in delight.

"I do…at least I used to." Austin muttered.

"W-what did you say?" Laura asked.

"I used to like Cassidy but I don't anymore." Austin replied.

"Why? What happened?" Laura asked.

"It's a long story." Austin said in an attempt to drop the subject and move on to another topic.

"I could use a story. Besides, like you said, it's only three in the afternoon. Your date is at seven. We've got loads of time to spare." Laura said.

"Fine."

"Well…?"

* * *

"Come on Ally, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Ross said as he shook Ally's shoulders to make her turn around and look at him.

Ally, on the other hand, had her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes continuously glares at the white wall in front of her. "Why did you do it in the first place anyway?" she asked.

"I'm just funning up the situation. I'm bored and you're so soaked up trying to get us out of here." Ross replied.

Ally turned around, to Ross's relief. "Well, do you want us out of here? I mean, come on, the last meal I had was breakfast and I'm starving!" Ally said.

"I am starving too! You're not the only one here." Ross said.

"I'm pretty sure this is all of your cousin's idea!" Ally argued.

"Yes, it is theirs." Ross said.

"I mean, if they plan on locking us up in here all day, they should have known we're going to starve in here!" Ally said.

"Wait, I can text Rydel." Ross said.

"You don't have to." Ally said.

"What? Don't you want them to know that—"

"They already did. They brought us food." Ally interrupted. She stood up from the bed and made her way over to the door. She picked up a letter and read it aloud.

_I'm sorry. We forgot that we locked you guys in there. But we're not going to let you out unless you make things right between the two of you and be at peace forever. And as far as we can see, it's not yet happening._

_Anyway, here's something to eat._

_- Rydel_

"They did it again." Ross mumbled.

"What did they do?" Ally asked.

He shook his head. "Where's the food?" Ross asked, trying to avoid the question.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ross, Ally. Open up. I've got your food." Riker said through the door.

"How can we open it up when we're locked in here?" Ross asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry." Riker said as he jiggled the doorknob with the spare key he kept in his pocket and finally opened the door.

"Whoa, you guys don't look good." Riker commented as soon as he eyed Ally and Ross.

"It's clearly because we_ haven't eaten anything_!" Ally said.

"No, I mean…you guys don't look good. Like…are you guys fighting again?" Riker asked.

Ally sighed. She took the food from Riker and closed the door.

"I guess you are." Riker said a bit loud for Ross and Ally to hear. "But you guys have to be at peace if you want to get out of there."

With that, Riker left.

* * *

Laura had been listening to Austin's song _Heartbeat_ as Austin kept on telling her the story about what happened a year ago at the Melody Diner with Cassidy.

"…And then Cassidy said that music is the only thing that speaks to her and Ally and I wrote a song to let Cassidy know how I truly feel." Austin said.

"And this is the song?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's the second song we wrote for Cassidy. The first one wasn't really that good."

"Wow, you and Ally are really good together." Laura said.

Austin's eyes lit up. "Really? You think we're good together?"

Laura nodded. "You two make such great music." She said.

"Oh." Austin said in disappointment.

"Well…"

"What?" Austin asked.

"Tell me more."

"About what?"

"Cassidy."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just…I was just thinking of something else." Austin said.

Laura raised an eyebrow.

Austin sighed and continued. "And so Ally asked me these questions on how I feel about Cassidy so that she'll have an idea on what the song will be all about." Austin said. "It turned out bad."

"Why?" Laura asked as she paused the music.

"I got so excited to sing it to Cassidy and Ally tried to warn me about the song. She said that it wasn't finished and I didn't listen. I humiliated Cassidy in front of a lot of people and I blamed it all to Ally." Austin said.

"And then?"

"I apologized to Ally and we finished the song. The next day, I sang it to Cassidy and I asked her out after. She agreed but…we didn't went out."

"Why?"

"Her band got a record deal so they have to go to LA." Austin answered. "But she promised that once she gets back, we'll have a date."

"And this is _that_ date, right?" Laura asked.

Austin nodded. "Yup, this is it." He replied. "Totally it."

* * *

"They have got to be kidding, right?" Ross asked as he stared down at their food.

Ally took the utensils in her hand and glared at it. "One spoon? One fork? One plate? One glass? They _are_ kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if you want to survive, we've got to do this." Ross said as he took the spoon from Ally and started scooping up a portion of their meal.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"This." Ross said, as he raised the spoon up to Ally's mouth. "Say 'ahhhh'…"

Ally shook her head as she pressed her lips tight.

"Ally, open your mouth." Ross said.

She shook her head once again, pressing her lips tighter.

"Come on now, be a good girl and open your mouth." Ross said.

"I am not going to share a spoon with anybody again! Sharing one with Austin is enough and—"

Ross cut her off by shoving the spoon in her mouth forcefully. "There. Good girl." He said as he scooped up another of their meal and fed himself.

As soon as Ally finished chewing and had swallowed the food, she tried to take the spoon from Ross but he grasped it even tighter. "Ross, let me have the spoon." Ally demanded.

"No, I am going to feed you." Ross said.

"I can feed myself. I'm not a little girl anymore." Ally said.

"But I want to feed you, I want to do this to say sorry for what I did to you a while ago." Ross told Ally.

"Thanks to you, I'm forever haunted by that terrifying face." Ally muttered.

"I'm sorry, okay." Ross apologized. "Now, open your mouth."

Ally obeyed. She opened her mouth and for the rest of the meal, Ally allowed herself to be spoon-fed by Ross.

* * *

The clock ticked to seven and Austin was clearly not happy about it. He wasn't so excited to see and be with Cassidy again. In fact, he preferred it back when he was finally getting the hang of the possibility of not being able to see Cassidy again.

They met up outside of Sonic Boom and decided to walk around and catch up.

"So, how's the band?" Austin asked.

Cassidy smiled. "Oh, we're doing great. We already went to numerous tours and the people love us!" she responded. "How about you? How's your career?"

Austin shrugged. "I've been invited to perform at tons of events but…I still got no record deal." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll come…when the time is right." Cassidy reassured.

Austin nodded. "Thanks Cassidy." He said.

"What for?"

"For what you said. You know, there came a time when I almost gave up on my career. But Ally inspired me to go on and never give up. She's what keeps me motivated. I mean, she is like the eighty percent of my entire career and I'm the remaining twenty. Without her, I wouldn't even be known in the music industry. If I gave up on my career, her career will fall down as well." Austin explained.

Cassidy smiled at Austin before looking down at her shoes. "Wow, Ally must've meant the whole world to you." She said.

"Yeah, she is." Austin replied. He glanced at Cassidy and saw the sudden change of her facial expression. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be talking about Ally. We should be talking about us or different things."

"No, it's okay. Besides, Ally played a big part when you wanted to win my heart, right?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah, she helped a lot." Austin replied.

* * *

Stuffed.

If there is one word that you can use to describe Ross and Ally at the moment, it would be stuffed. Riker had brought them a _lot_ of food. There were appetizers, main dish, side dishes, beverages, and even dessert! Though the only problem, and obviously the part where they secretly enjoyed, was to share the utensils and having to spoon-feed each other. Yes, Ally insisted it's her turn to return the favor to Ross.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Ally said.

"And I'm taking the couch." Ross said as he slumped down on the couch at the corner of the room.

"Turn the lights off please." Ally instructed Ross since he's the closest to the light switch. Ross obeyed.

When the lights went out, Ally felt fear crawling up her back. "No, leave them on, I mean. Please." She said.

And so, Ross opened it up once again. And this time, he was reluctant.

"Do you really sleep this early?" Ross asked.

"No, I'm just tired that I just want to crash and sleep the tiredness away." Ally answered.

"Okay."

After a pregnant silence, Ally turned her whole figure to face the blonde sitting across from her at the couch. "Ross." She called.

"Hmm?" he answered, looking up from his phone.

"I'm scared." Ally blurted out.

Ross laughed. "Look at you looking all so cute cuddled up in your blanket looking like a little girl scared of the spiders around her." He said. "I just want to pinch your cheeks right now. Wait, don't move; I'll take a picture of you."

"I'm not scared of spiders." Ally said as soon as Ross snapped a photo of her. "Well, I really _am _scared of spiders but there's no spiders around." She added.

"What are you afraid of?" Ross asked.

"Of the face that just popped out of nowhere in front of me when I solved that game." Ally replied giving Ross a friendly glare this time.

Ross stood up from the couch and sat by her bedside. "Go to sleep. Don't worry. I'll be up 'till eleven. I'll be here with you." He said.

Ally smiled. "You're like the big brother I never had." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"And you're the annoying, demanding, hard-headed, talkative, sometimes bossy but cute little sister I never had." Ross said.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for making you wait forever for the next update. It's just that I've been really busy with my other stories and adding the fact that I am currently experiencing a terrible case of writer's block.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Yes, yes, yes, I am winning! Aaaaahhh!" Ally screamed as she continuously and brutally clicked on the tiny buttons on the controller, her eyes glued on the TV screen.

"No, you are not! I _am _winning!" Ross protested.

"I am so winning! The score says so!" Ally said.

Just then, Ross paused the game and restarted it, making their scores turn to zero again. Ally shot Ross a glare. "Hey, that is unfair!" Ally complained. "That's cheating! You restarted the game because you're losing!"

"So?"

"Cheater!" she yelled.

"Am not!"

"You just can't accept the fact that a girl can beat you on a guy's video game!" Ally said.

"Whaaaat?"

"Then prove it! Beat me." Ally challenged.

"Oh, you're on." Ross said.

"Game?"

"Game!"

And so they started it again. And still, Ally is winning.

"What now Ross? Got something to say?" she practically yelled as she murdered the buttons on the controller once again.

"Ha!" Ally yelled as she stood up from the couch and pointed at Ross. "I won! I won! Ha-ha-ha! I won! I won! You lost! Boo-yaaaaahhh!" she said as she danced around.

Ross couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up from the couch and scooped up Ally bridal-style, causing for her to squeal, and dropped her on the couch. Ally continuously cheered for herself. Not until Ross leaned in and silenced her with his lips.

When they broke apart, Ally stared at him. "W-why did y-you do that?" she stuttered.

"Ally…"

"Why?"

"Ally…"

"…"

"Ally!"

She grunted.

"Ally!"

Her eyes opened wide with a start. She sat up from the bed as her hand touched and felt her lips.

"Why did you do that?" she asked Ross, who was sitting next to her looking all worried.

"What did I do?" Ross asked back. Then realization dawned on him. "Ohhh, I'm sorry if I wake up but Demonica called and—"

"Then it was all just a dream?" Ally asked in a small voice it seemed like she was asking herself. She felt her lips once more. It might just be a dream but it still felt like Ross's lips are still on hers. It seems all…surreal.

"What?" Ross asked.

Ally shook her head. "I'm sorry. What was that? What did Demonica want?" she asked.

"Oh, she called and told us we're meeting up so that we could pick our destinations for the tour. She wants the tour to start soon. Not later." Ross answered.

Ally's heart caught in her throat. She totally forgot about the tour and her being a guest and has to pretend as Laura Marano. She knew this was it. The moment she was dreading for had arrived. She actually has to _sing_ in front of millions of people. Oh, why did she even have this fear anyway? Ally wished there was a cure for it. But on the bright side, Ally has Ross on her side through it all. She knew she'd make it through.

Ally was taken out of her trance when suddenly; Ross placed a tray on her lap. It contained a plate of toast, bacons, eggs and sausages; a glass of orange juice and an apple to complete her morning meal.

"Breakfast in bed." Ross said with a smile.

"W-wh…" Ally tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

Ross just smiled down at Ally. He was extremely happy, Ally could just tell.

"What's the sudden…kindness?" Ally asked, finally giving in and suppressed a smile.

"We're free!" Ross announced, throwing his arms up in the air. He was so overjoyed that he accidentally embraced Ally, surprising the tiny brunette.

"Whoa!" Ally said as she gently pushed Ross away from her. After having that dream about Ross, she was getting kind of jumpy whenever he's near her. "I need some…space."

Ross moved an inch away from her. He gestured at the gap between them and smiled. "There, space." He said.

Ally gave him a small nod and a small smile. "Thanks." She muttered.

* * *

Laura just cashed out a teenager who had been lingering around in the store for half an hour trying to find the perfect gift for her long-term boyfriend who'd celebrate his birthday in two days.

"Here's your change. Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom!" Laura said with her sweetest brightest smile.

Her eyes followed the girl as she walked out of the store. Laura's smile widen when she saw who came in next in the store. "Cassidy…" she whispered.

When Cassidy caught Laura's eyes, she grinned. "Hey, Ally." She greeted as she leaned in on the counter.

"Actually, I'm La—never mind." Laura said, almost revealing her true identity to Cassidy. "So, what brought you here?" she asked to start a conversation.

"Um, I came for Austin actually. I know he loves to hang out here." Cassidy answered.

"True, true."

"So, where's Austin?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh…" Laura said, scratching the back of her neck. "He's not yet here. Maybe he overslept. He'll probably here before lunch or probably after lunch."

Cassidy stuck out her lower lip, nodding. "Alright-y then, I'll be back." She said.

"Wait, Cassidy!" Laura said.

The girl stopped in her tracks as she twirled herself around to face the brunette. She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to grab lunch with me? Besides, I need to talk to you about something." Laura said.

Cassidy nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I'd love to!"

"Alright, I'll see you back here in about thirty minutes."

* * *

"Oh. I see you tagged-along again." Demonica said as she spotted Ally amongst the band.

Ally made a face in annoyance. "Aren't I _supposed_ to come? Hello, I'm part of the tour as well." She responded.

"Ally, we talked about this remember? Give Demonica a chance." Ross whispered in her ear, making Ally a tad bit more jumpy.

"Ooh, someone's a bit jumpy today." Demonica commented.

"Shut up." Ally mumbled.

Suddenly, before Demonica could throw in another insult at Ally, Byron Cavanaugh emerged from the other room and flashed them the brightest smile Ally had ever seen. "Welcome, welcome. Take a seat." He instructed as he gestured at the rolling office chairs and pulling out the girls' chair for them. When he made sure everyone has seated and is comfortable, Byron sat down.

"So, Demonica…you want to start now?" Byron asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." Demonica answered. "Byron and I called everyone here to let you know that we want to start the promotional tour soon, because we want the recording to start as soon as possible as well."

The whole R5 nodded except Ally.

"What's with all the rush?" Ally asked.

"Because the sooner R5 is known in the music industry, the better." Demonica reasoned.

"Anyway," Demonica started once again. "Since it's your own promotional tour, we would like you to choose all the destinations you want to go for your tour." She said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Miami!" Ally half-yelled in excitement. She then turned to Ross who is sitting beside her. "Ross, please, please, _pleeeaaaaseee_ include Miami." She begged with her palms facing each other, like she's about to pray.

Ross nodded at Byron. "Alright, Miami then." Byron said as he listed it down on a piece of paper.

Demonica shook her head and tapped Byron on his arm. "Really, Byron? Miami? Shouldn't we be doing it in Orlando instead?" she asked, glaring at Ally.

"NO!" Ally yelled.

Everyone turned to face Ally. She slowly sunk down on her seat, eyeing everyone. From Demonica to Byron to Riker until her eyes landed on Ross and finally, on her hands folded up in her lap.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"You love Miami so much. I understand, Laura." Byron interrupted.

Ally stared at him in disbelief. She thought she had to make up a lie but then, Byron, surprisingly and not expectantly, interrupted her cutting her off mid-sentence and saved her. She nodded. "Y-yeah, that…that was what I'm about to say."

Byron grinned. "That is why I'm declining Demonica's suggestions and have the event at Miami instead. Besides, it's your promotional tour. You have the right to choose what destinations you want." He said.

Ally smiled at Byron before turning to face Demonica and gave her the evilest smile she could manage.

Demonica = 1

Ally = 1

_Now, that's what I call getting even_, Ally thought.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Austin doesn't want to have a date with me anymore." Cassidy blurted out as she looked down at her shoes.

"No, no. You completely misunderstood it." Laura said.

"With that way Austin always talks about you and the way he looks so uninterested…I'm pretty sure I'm right about Austin not wanting to hang out with me anymore." Cassidy said.

Laura stared at her in disbelief. _Me? Austin keeps on talking about?_ She thought. Laura mentally slapped herself when she remembered that Cassidy thinks she's Ally and not Laura. "No, Austin does that when he's nervous." She lied to somehow cheer up Cassidy.

"You think so?" she asked.

Laura nodded. "I've known Austin for…two years already. Believe me, I know what spoon and fork he's using at home." She said.

Cassidy's smile widens and brightens with delight.

"So, are you up to it? Would you go to the beach tonight?" Laura asked.

"What for?" Cassidy questioned.

Laura winked at him. "You'll see."

* * *

Ross laid his hand on Ally's shoulder and she literally jumped.

"Whoa! Ally, what's wrong? I've noticed you've been jumpy since this morning." Ross said.

Ally shook her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "It's…it's nothing. This happens when I'm nervous."

"I thought you chew on your hair when you're nervous?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, _that_ and this." She answered.

"Look, I've been thinking that we go to lunch after we finalize everything up. Is that okay with you?" Ross asked.

Ally nodded. "That's…that's fine with me."

After finalizing everything and ending the meeting with a firm handshake with everyone, Ross and the rest are ready to go.

"You guys can take the car. Ally and I are just going to take a cab." Ross said as he slung an arm around Ally's shoulders. "We'll grab lunch."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Did we miss anything?" Rydel asked.

"Did something happen when you guys were locked up?" Ratliff asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" Ross and Ally shouted at the same time.

Ratliff raised both his arms and smiled. "Okay, okay. Chill." He said as he slowly backed away.

"Really? What's going on?" Rocky asked.

Rydel gasped. "Oh. My…are you guys together?" she asked.

"NOOO!" Ally yelled.

"Uh…what she said." Ross said as he scratched the back of his head.

Riker, Rocky and Rydel turned to look at each other and shrugged. "Guess we better get going then." Rydel said as he climbed up on the seat next to Ratliff in the car.

"I'll see you both at home." Riker said.

"Ally, come here." Rydel said.

The brunette obeyed. Rydel signaled for her to lean in so she did.

"Tell me all about it later. At my room, okay?" Rydel whispered.

Ally reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Ally backed away and stood beside Ross as they watched the car drive away and turned to a corner. She sighed. She twirled around to face Ross and smiled. "So, where are you taking me?"

Ross smirked and gave her a knee-weakening wink. "Just wait…and see."

* * *

Austin walked in Ally's room and immediately searched for Laura.

"Laura?" he called.

No response.

"Laura?"

Silence.

"Lau—"

Austin was interrupted by Laura's phone beeping from the bed. He walked towards it and cautiously looked around the room incase Laura will suddenly emerge from the closet or from the bathroom.

He picked the phone up and saw that Laura has a new message…from Cassidy. Curiosity took over him and opened the message.

_"Do I really have to go to the beach?" – Cassidy_

Austin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. And then it hit him.

* * *

_"Austin, do you want to go to the beach?" Laura asked._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Nothing. I'm just wondering maybe we could do something new and have dinner at the beach." Laura said._

_ "Okay." Austin shrugged._

_ "Aaaahhh! Perfect!" Laura squealed._

* * *

"Austin?"

Austin turned around and saw Laura standing at the doorway. He looked down and realized he was still holding Laura's phone.

"I…I…"

"What are you doing with my phone?" she asked as she snatched it from Austin's hand and saw the message from Cassidy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Austin half-yelled.

"What?" Laura asked.

"What are you trying to do?" Austin questioned.

"Austin, I don't understand."

"Are you trying to set me up with Cassidy?"

"Well…yeah."

"Why?"

"Since Cassidy's head-over-heels for you, I thought that maybe you might feel the same way even though I have a feeling you like Ally. I just thought that maybe I can bring back the old feelings. I was just trying to make Cassidy happy." Laura explained.

"Why?"

"Because she's a good friend! And I know how she's feeling. Coming back for a guy she loves only to find out that he has no interest in her anymore!" Laura exclaimed.

"Laura, it's not that…it's not that I don't like Cassidy anymore. Of course, I still like her but only just a friend." Austin said.

"Well, can't you at least give her another chance?" Laura asked.

"I…I can't."

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Forget what I said." Austin answered.

"Austin, can't you see how Cassidy reacted when you were on that date with her? I know how because she told me." Laura said.

"Just tell her I'm sorry." Austin said.

"Can you at least tell me why Cassidy deserves no chance to make you love her like the way you did back then?" Laura asked.

"I told you I couldn't!"

"Why? Cassidy's a great girl and—"

"Please _stop_! Stop shoving Cassidy down my throat. I get that she a great girl and all but—"

"Austin—"

"Because I like Ally! That's why I don't want to go out with Cassidy anymore is because I like Ally and I'm in love with her!"

* * *

**A/N: The most awaited Laura/Austin argument. Ta-da!**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. As always, the common excuse, I had a terrible case of writer's block. I almost gave up on this story because no ideas were coming on me. But luckily, Raura inspired me ****_again_**** and yeah…so, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Which I know you ALL WILL ENJOY ;)**

**P.S. I don't want to go to school yet. Just sayin'.**

**…**

**Chapter 13**

Ross and the rest of R5 together with Ally were in a circle, praying for the best. This was their first of day of R5's promotional tour and according to Demonica the place was packed!

"Okay guys, this is it. Good luck to all of us." Riker said as the whole band stepped out and the crowd went wild.

Ross headed straight to the microphone in the center and smiled. "Hey guys! So, um, first of all, thank you all for coming. Even though you guys have no clue to who we are, but…I'm glad all of you are here. Anyway, I'm Ross and this is the rest of R5." He said as he glanced back to signal the rest to introduce them.

"I'm Riker."

"Ratliff."

"Rocky."

"And I'm Rydel."

Ross laughed at the microphone. "So, won't keep you guys waiting. Here's our first song called: _Can't Get Enough Of You._"

_You knock me off of my feet  
Can hardly breath  
When you're around me I feel the heat  
You steam up the mirrors  
And make me shift gears  
Sometimes I can't think all that clear _

_I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you_

See girl you're like an equation  
And I'm not good at math  
You're very confusing  
My hearts in a trap  
I don't see your signs  
Or see through the lines  
And I just can't understand your mind

I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me (yes you do)  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)

You hypnotize me (yes you do)  
You mesmerize me (way-o)  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you 

The crowd went wilder, if it's even possible. Ross looked back and saw Ally by the edge of the stage, standing and gave him thumbs up, in which he returned with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you guys like that song!" Rydel shouted over her microphone.

"So, ready to hear another one?" Ross asked.

And the crowd cheered. The band started to play the instruments before Ross sings the first verse to another song.

* * *

"Hey Dez, would you mind watching over the store for a moment?" Laura asked her friend as she descends the stairs from the second floor.

Dez nodded. "Sure. No problem, Laur."

"Laur?"

"Yeah. It's my nickname for you. I just though that Laura's a long name, and I just get tired of saying the whole name every time. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Lau—"

"Okay Dez! First of all, Laura's not a long name and you just took out a letter to look like Laur's a nickname. And second, don't say my name repeatedly. It's annoying." Laura said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Laura."

Laura nodded, smiling. "Good."

Dez stared at her weirdly and it made Laura uncomfortable. "I have a feeling you'd be doing something annoying so I'm just gonna go and—"

"Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura…"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Dez!" Laura exclaimed as she exited the store with Dez still continuously repeats her name.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much! Thank you all for coming. But before this show ends, my friend All—Laura Marano has something for you guys!" Ross announced, almost spilling Ally's true identity.

The crowd cheered and shouted again as Ally emerged from the dark. She has a nervous look on her face as she waves at the massive crowd. She gazed back at Ross and gave him a look that simply says: "Help!"

Ross nodded and made his way next to Ally as he started to strum the chords to the song. Ally let out a shaky breath as she lifted the microphone to her mouth and belted out the lyrics.

"I'm the…" Ally sang, and then she turned to Ross as she lowered her microphone. "Ross, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I'll be here beside you. I promise, you'll do it perfectly. Please, Ally. Just sing." Ross replied.

Ally nodded as she, once again, took another shaky breath. She raised the microphone and the next thing she knew, she was singing the first verse. And there's not turning back now. Once you started something, you must finish it.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet, you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

Once Ally finished the whole song, Ross walked up to her. "You did it." Ally felt Ross's lips brushed against her earlobe as he whispered.

Ally couldn't help but jump in joy and embrace Ross in happiness. She was proud of herself because she managed to sing in front of thousands of people; because she overcame her fear in just one song.

"I did it!" she told Ross.

Ross nodded as he waved one last time at the crowd and walked backstage with Ally.

"Have a good night everybody!" Ally exclaimed.

* * *

"Thanks." Laura said as the cashier guy handed her change for her purchased drink. As she exited Zinga, Laura happens to notice a concert poster hanging from the store's glass window. She took it and saw that it was Ross's band concert poster.

Laura folded the poster as she ran back towards Sonic Boom, hoping that Dez is _still_ watching the store and that Trish would be there too. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was already five o'clock so there's no way Trish wouldn't be at Sonic Boom.

On her way back, she accidentally bumped into someone causing for Laura to spill her drink. "Hey!" Laura yelled.

"I'm still not done with you. I want a rematch." The girl whispered to her.

Laura looked at the girl, puzzled. "I-I'm sorry, but…do I know you?" she asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you remember? Just because Austin helped you the last time doesn't mean you've won completely. I'm not done with you until someone would love my _Ladybug Song_—"

"_Ladybug Song_?" Laura asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah—"

"Laura!" someone called.

The girl looked confusingly at Laura. "Laura? Who's Laura?" she asked.

"Uh…"

Suddenly, Austin came behind Laura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, _Ally._" He greeted.

"Hey Austin."

Austin looked at the girl standing in front of them. "Tilly? W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…I was just—"

"She was saying something about not being done with me and The Ladybug Song." Laura answered.

Austin was taken aback. "I thought you said that you'll leave Ally alone once she won?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything about that." Tilly replied.

Austin pressed his lips together. "Not to be rude or anything but…we're outta here. Bye, Tilly!" he said as he dragged Laura along with him.

When Tilly was out of earshot, Laura looked at Austin. "What was that all about? Who is she? And what's _The Ladybug Song_?" Laura asked, laughing.

"Well, she's Tilly. She and Ally were in kindergarten together. She wrote The Ladybug Song and everybody _hated_ it. Ally wrote The Butterfly Song and unlike Tilly's, everybody loved it. So, one time, she disguised herself as _H8TERGIRL_ and she posted bad stuff about me. She told us she was doing it to get revenge on Ally." Austin explained.

"Wow." Laura commented.

"She found out about Ally's stage fright and she took advantage of it. Thinking she'd win because of Ally's stage fright, she gathered all these people so that they can hear which song was better. Since Ally couldn't do it, I sang her Butterfly Song for her and…she won." Austin said.

"And now she's back for another match. You must teach me that song because this time, Ally will win not because Austin Moon sang for her. But because this girl who's pretending to be _Ally_, doesn't have stage fright." Laura said, smiling.

Austin laughed and tousled Laura's hair. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"I know." Laura said, nodding. "Anyway, when I was in Zinga a while ago, I saw this." She added as she unfolded R5's concert poster.

Austin took it from her. "Is this—?"

"Ross's band. And _I _was supposed to be a special guest at it." Laura finished as she pointed at her imprinted name and her picture that came with it.

"So, if you're here and you weren't able to do it, then…_Ally's doing the tour_!" Austin exclaimed.

Laura nodded. "Exactly."

"But Ally has a stage fright, you know that!" Austin yelled as he pulled at his hair in nervousness. "I wonder how Ally's doing."

Laura laid her hand on Austin's shoulder. "Hey, chill. Relax. Take a deep breath. Ally's doing fine. She got Ross with her." She said.

Austin's face fell and his mood changed. "Yeah. Ross is with her, she'll be fine." Austin said with a hint of jealousy in his tone of voice.

Laura's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I forgot that you like…"

"No, it's cool." Austin turned around and started heading back towards Sonic Boom.

Laura was left standing there, watching Austin walk away. She felt bad for ever bringing that up when Austin just confessed to her how much he likes Ally. Her eyes gravitated downwards and as soon as she eyed the concert poster once again, something inside her brain just clicked.

"Hey Austin!" Laura called.

Austin stopped dead in his tracks and he slowly turned around to face Laura. "Yeah?" he asked glumly.

"If it will make you feel better, we can buy tickets and see Ally sing on stage. Besides, they will be here in Miami in like, two days!" Laura said.

Austin's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that'd be awesome! And then, we can finally get Ally back!" he said.

Laura nodded. She was smiling genuinely but as soon as Austin said his last statement, her smile slowly faltered. Of course, she wants to go back to California but at the same time, she'd grown to love Miami and those people she met. Austin, Dez, Trish, Mr. Dawson and Cassidy. Heck, even _she _will Tilly! Laura wasn't just ready to leave yet.

* * *

Later that evening, Laura entered the practice room and saw Austin sitting at the piano bench, playing random notes.

"Hey." Laura greeted.

Austin swiftly turned around and smiled when he saw Laura. "Hey." He greeted as he stood up and headed over to the fridge.

"So, um, Trish and I already got tickets. We are so lucky we got the last remaining four. Those people in line were bummed at us." Laura said as she shoved her hands in her skirt's hidden pockets.

"You don't know how much I miss Ally. I can't wait to see her again. There's just so much I need to tell her." Austin said.

Laura sat at the piano bench and glanced up at Austin. "Like what?"

"Like…I miss her and…I can't wait to write another song with her. Believe me, my fans are dying to hear a new song from me. Too bad, my songwriter's not here to write me a song." Austin said.

"I'm a songwriter. I can write you a song." Laura suggested.

Austin's eyes widen in excitement. "Really? You'd do that for me?" he asked.

Laura nodded.

"Aaaahhhh, I can't believe Laura Marano's writing a song just for me! I bet you're amazing! No scratch that, you _are _amazing." Austin rambled.

Laura raised her hand up. "Okay, stop. You're rambling now." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Laura responded.

"So, what do you have in mind? Do you already have an idea on what the song is about? Do you already have lyrics forming in your mind just like what happens to Ally?" Austin asked.

Laura giggled. "Okay, lover boy. Yes, I already got some lyrics in mind. And I was thinking," she said as she stood up and fixes Austin's fallen strands of hair.

"What?" Austin asked.

"I was thinking I'd write you a love song." Laura answered.

"Oh. My. God. Does that mean that by writing me a love song, you have a crush on me? Because I don't want a repetition of what happened between Ally and I before." Austin said.

Laura laughed as she playfully hit Austin in the arm. "No, silly. I was planning to write you a love song so that you could sing it to Ally once she gets back." She explained.

"Ohhhhh…."

"Why would you think that I have a crush on you? Is it because you look like Ross and I just realized I might have a tiny crush on him? Whaaaaat?" Laura scoffed.

Austin paused then smirked. "What did you say?" he asked.

Laura nervously places her hands on her hips. "N-noting. Forget what I said. I wasn't thinking."

"Someone's got a crush on Ross." Austin sang. "Someone's got a crush on Ross."

"Will you stop it?" Laura said.

"Someone's got a crush on Ross."

"_Moving on_." Laura half-yelled. "I was hoping you'd man up and confess to Ally how you're feeling once we got her back. Who knows? Maybe she felt the same way."

"But—"

"Uh-uh, not buts. You'll sing that still-not-yet-existing love song to Ally and then tell her about how you feel." Laura interrupted.

Austin rubbed his chin in thought. "Okay, here's a bet: if I told Ally about how I feel and she felt the same way, you'd tell Ross you have a crush on him." He said with an evil smirk.

Laura let out a quick sigh as she glared at Austin. "Fine."

* * *

"How about a celebration, everybody?" Demonica Dixon announced as she walked inside the room ten minutes after the concert ended.

Ally's blood boiled once she saw Demonica walked in the room. Just being in the same room with her, Ally felt like she can puke right on the spot. She disgusted that old woman.

"Yeah, that would be fun. We could use a little party anyway, since Aunt Stormie _never allowed us to have one_." Riker said.

"Party!" Demonica snapped her finger. Suddenly, Demonica's two tails walked inside the room with some party foods and beverages in hand. Ally could see some alcohol but luckily, there are always sodas to drive away the temptation to try just one sip.

"Party away, people!" Ratliff exclaimed.

And so, music filled the room and everybody danced to the rhythm of the song. Rocky turned off the lights and Demonica's two assistants stood on the tables as they shone flashlights of different colors throughout the whole room.

"Yo!" Ross exclaimed through the loud music.

Rydel lowered the volume of the music when she heard Ross's scream. When she made sure everyone had their attention to Ross, she signaled for him to go on.

"So, I would like to congratulate everybody, especially Ally for being brave tonight. She overcame her fear of stage fright!" Ross announced.

(Wondering why Demonica never calls Ally, Laura? It's because she knew it was Ally from the moment she saw her in the studio.)

Suddenly, everybody (except Demonica and his two assistants) gathered around Ally to congratulate her. And then, the party was back again. Ally went at the back of the room to grab some more drink when she noticed Ross beside her.

"Hey."

"Hello to you too." Ross replied. "So, um, I know I already congratulated you and all…but, I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you myself. You were amazing and I'm so proud of you today. I can't believe you have a great voice. Everybody should hear that."

Ally blushed. "It's okay if nobody knows me. It's better that way." She answered.

"No. You're amazing and I like you for that." Ross said.

Ally was stunned. Did she just hear it right? Did Ross just tell her he likes her? Or maybe he just likes her as friend? "What?" she asked.

Ross was about to say something but he suddenly lack words. He licked his lips in nervousness. Suddenly, he had an idea to somehow lighten the mood. "Hey, look!" he said as he pointed at nowhere.

Ally turned her head to look at what Ross is pointing at.

When Ally wasn't looking, Ross leaned in to grab Ally's drink on the table as a prank. But then, Ally turned back around and accidentally _and _unintentionally, kissed Ross…on the lips.

"Whoa."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's poorly written. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	15. Author's Note

**Okay, no need to fangirl. It's just a harmless Author's Note that brings good news to all Auslly fans. **

**First of all, feel free to kill me now because I had done a terrible thing. I haven't updated Mistaken for ages! But on second thought, don't kill me because who's left to finish it? Just kidding. Anyway, I am halfway done with the next chapter and I might update, maybe tomorrow so watch out for that. **

**BUT I HAVE A FREAKING PROBLEM AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME WITH IT! In the next chapter will be Laura and Tilly's rematch and I need a song for Laura to sing! So if you guys know any song that you want Laura to sing that would totally kick Tilly's butt, please REVIEW and I'll choose which is the best one. I need a song like RIGHT NOW because tomorrow will be the most awaited update.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! AND THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR ALL THE SUGGESTED SONGS :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know you guys are mad at me for not updating for like a gazillion years already but I just had writer's block and suddenly had no inspiration for the story. I just couldn't think of any more ideas but at least I CAME BACK! You guys should be happy!**

**I don't know if this chapter's going to be short or long but I'll try my best to FINISH THE STORY especially FOR YOU readers! I'm terribly sorry for the loooooooonggggg wait. Also thank you for all your amazing song suggestions. I've listened to them all and I finally made a decision. You just have to find out for yourself what song it's going to be.**

**ONE MORE THING, some of the scenes on this chapter is adopted from my two-shot "It's A Complicated Relationship." So if you have read that, don't be confused. I just thought that it would fit perfectly with the story and I just have to use it. But I didn't use the entire thing. I just took out some of the scenes and lines and added something different.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The following day at Sonic Boom, Laura was in charge of the cash register when Tilly came walking in the store. She had with her a guitar and she was dressed quite nicely like she was going to a special occasion. Laura tilted her head to the side and flashed the girl a smile.

"Hello Tilly." Laura greeted. "Nice to see you again."

Tilly gave her a hiss in response. "Let's get this started, butterfly girl." She said as she placed the guitar on the counter in front of Laura.

As if on cue, Austin came walking down the steps from the practice room and saw the growing tension between Laura and Tilly. He quickened his pace and soon enough, he was there standing beside Laura.

"Hey Tilly, what are you doing here?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulders.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the rematch." Tilly answered with her chin held up high.

Laura scoffed. "Oh please, like I could." She replied with a dismissing wave.

The blonde gave her a death glare before gritting her teeth. "Three in the afternoon. Same venue. I'll be there waiting for you. If you don't show up, I'll consider it as me winning." She marched away from the store.

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Laura turned around and slightly stepped away from Austin. She glanced up at him before flashing him a smile. "Don't worry about it, Austin. I just finished a kick butt song last night and I want to sing it later."

"But Tilly said you're supposed to sing the Butterfly Song." Austin responded.

"Who said ever?" Laura asked.

"Uh…Tilly?" Austin replied.

Laura shook her head as she placed a hand on Austin's cheek. "You really don't get where I'm going with this, do you?" She questioned.

When the blonde didn't give her a response, she went on. "I know I'm supposed to sing The Butterfly Song but…think about it, Austin. If Tilly went in first and she sang her Ladybug Song and I sang the song I wrote, there is no way Tilly could win."

After a moment of silence, Austin lit up. "You are an evil genius." He replied. "What song is it anyway?"

"I guess you have to come later and find out for yourself." Laura responded before giving the blonde a pat on his shoulder before trotting away and up the stairs to the practice room.

* * *

Ally gently closes the door to her room in the Lynch's household before twisting the lock and hung her bag on the rack with a sigh. The tour had been a new experience and she was just getting used to it. She wasn't used to all the screams and all the lights that never fails to blind her every single time she goes up the stage. Her fear had been finally overcome and it gave her a new wave of excitement. She wanted more of this experience. Besides, this was what she had wanted ever since she was a little girl. And she also knew for a fact that this was what Austin had wanted as well. She just wish that one day, the two of them can take the music industry by storm.

But despite all the fun the tour brings, there's always a sense of awkwardness that seemed to hang around every time she and Ross were in a same room together. Ever since that kiss during their celebration party with Demonica Dixon and her demonic posse, Ross and Ally never looked at each other in the eyes anymore. They can't even handle the tension when in the same room. It was now always Rydel who hangs around at the side of the stage to watch Ally perform.

Ally flunked down to her bed with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. It was a good thing the management had allowed them to have this weekend off before they fly to Miami. It wasn't hard to tell the excitement Ally has because finally, she's returning home and Laura can continue the tour with the rest of R5.

Even before she could take off her boots, she heard someone knocking on her door. She continued to take off her footwear as she yelled for the person to come in. The door opened only to reveal Rydel.

"Hey."

"Hey, Rydel."

"So the boys were planning to have a bonfire outside. I just want to let you know in case you wanted to join." She informed.

Ally gave her a friendly smile. "I'll try to be there. I'm just so…tired." She admitted.

"I understand." Rydel replied with a nod. "But don't worry I'll be there with you."

Ally tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had no idea as to why Rydel had told her that. _Is there a possibility that Rydel knew what happened between Ross and I? _Ally thought.

Rydel pursed her lips together and sighed. "I know that you and Ross are kind of ignoring each other and had been so awkward lately. I don't know what happened but I'm guessing it's that bad." She said.

"Oh." It was all Ally could voice out at the moment.

"You do know you can tell me what happened, right? I mean, I wouldn't even hate you if it was your fault or vice versa." Rydel informed.

Ally nodded. "I just don't know if I'm ready to tell you about it yet. But I will if I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll be outside with the boys if you need me."

"Thanks."

* * *

Austin and Laura arrived at the venue at exactly three in the afternoon. They spotted a familiar blonde standing by the side of the stage and immediately made their way towards her.

"Wow, you actually came." Tilly commented.

"Why wouldn't I?" Laura asked.

"Because you have a stage fright."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You know what? Whatever. Let's just get this stupid thing over." Laura muttered before narrowing her eyes at Tilly.

"Do you want to go first?" Tilly questioned.

"No."

Tilly let out a booming laugh. "You still have that stage fright, dear." She replied. "But if you wanted me to go first, I'll go first."

Laura made funny faces behind Tilly's back as soon as she grabbed her guitar and made her way to the center of the mini-stage.

"Hello! Thank you all for coming. I noticed that there are more people who came today than before. I guess people just wanted to hear how awesome my song is." Tilly announced on the microphone. "Anyway, just like before, I will sing my song and then my friend Ally Dawson over there will sing hers and the audience, which is you, will get to decide which one is better."

As soon as Tilly had finally settled comfortably on the stage with her guitar on her lap as she sat, she started to sing her "oh so famous" Ladybug Song.

_**I'm a ladybug**_

_**I have my polka dots**_

_**I love to eat pizza and ride my bicycle**_

None of the audience even bothered to waste their energy to give just a single clap for the song. The first two lines were actually good but the last one didn't even go with the rest. It was misplaced. It was understandable though since a five-year-old wrote it. But Laura thought Tilly could have made it better as she grew up.

Unfortunately, she didn't have enough brain cells to even think about it.

"I said…Clap. For. Me." Tilly hissed at the microphone before flashing a smile as the audiences were now forced to applaud.

* * *

The bonfire hadn't even been set up yet so Ally felt chills down her spine as soon as a small breeze flew by. She wrapped her arms around her tiny frame as she rubbed them up and down in a steady pace.

"Here, wear this. You look cold." A voice came up from behind her.

Ally turned around to see whom it was and smiled when she realized it was only Riker. "But you're gonna get cold." She commented.

Riker shook his head. "I won't mind."

Ally gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about my cousins. Ratliff and Rocky volunteered to start the fire but it was too late when I realized that they didn't even know how. I mean, how hard is it to start a bonfire?" Riker rambled.

Ally just had to laugh at what Riker had told her. She shook her head in disbelief as she watched the two boys deep in conversation. Probably debating about what to do next.

"Riker! I need your help!" Ross called from inside their house.

"Well, I guess Ross needs help." Riker said and then to Ross: "I'm coming!"

Ally watched as Riker scrambled off to help Ross inside.

"Are you two done yet?" She asked Rocky and Ratliff, who were still having major problems with the bonfire. "Or a better question: do you need help with that?"

"NO!" The two boys shouted in unison. "We got this!"

Ally scoffed. "If you say so."

* * *

"And here, everyone, is my friend Ally Dawson with her horrible composition: The Butterfly Song." Tilly announced before gesturing her hand towards Laura, who is now confidently walking up the stage.

As she reached the center, she snatched the microphone away from Tilly's grasp before smiling at her to further annoy the blonde. Her smile grew wider when Tilly angrily marched off the stage.

She turned to the audience. "Hi. Okay so I wrote a song last night and I want you guys to be the first one to hear it. It's called _Heart Attack_." Even before Laura could strum the first few chords in her guitar, Tilly came walking back up the stage.

"You're supposed to sing your Butterfly Song." Tilly protested.

Laura shrugged. "You never mentioned that I have to. Sorry." She answered as innocent as she could muster.

"Get off the stage! We want to hear the lady sing her song!" Someone from the audience shouted directly at Tilly. Soon enough, everyone was demanding to hear Laura's song.

"Fine!" Tilly burst out. "Go ahead and sing your stupid song!"

When Laura made sure Tilly was completely off the stage, she returned her attention back to the audience. "Sorry about that." She apologized. "But anyway, here's _Heart Attack._"

_**Putting my defenses up**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care**_

_**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_

_**Won't wash my hair**_

_**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes, you make me so nervous**_

_**And I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys**_

_**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_

_**And every time I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear perfume**_

_**For you make me so nervous**_

_**And I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**The feelings are lost in my lungs**_

_**They're burning; I'd rather be numb**_

_**And there's no one else to blame**_

_**So scared I take off in a run**_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I burst into flames**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

Austin couldn't believe his ears. The song was so powerful and her vocals just fitted right with it. He didn't know Laura was capable of doing that. The last time he heard her sing, she was just a little girl receiving snarky comments about how she couldn't sing. But she improved. Improved into something bigger and something more. She was now a superstar. Since her album hasn't come out yet, Austin had a feeling it will receive tons of awards.

He walked towards the side of the stage to meet Laura halfway. The audience, who gave her a standing ovation, was now fleeting away to return to their preempted businesses.

"That was awesome, Laura." Austin commented.

Laura felt her cheeks warming up at the compliment. "Thank you. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, wasn't it?" She asked.

Austin stared at her in disbelief. "Bad? _Bad_? Are you hearing yourself, Laura? It wasn't even near bad. It was so…I don't know. See, I can't even think of a word that would perfectly describe it."

Suddenly, Tilly came walking towards them. Her guitar hung loosely around her body and it was so close to falling off her shoulders. "Hey, Ally." She greeted.

"Tilly."

"You were amazing. I guess holding grudges is just a habit of mine that I have to grow out of. I shouldn't have held on that much to the past and…we were so young back then and I guess I was so jealous because you were only five years old and you can already write amazing songs. You're born to do it, Ally." Tilly confessed.

Laura felt herself loosening up. She gave her a friendly smile before placing a hand on her shoulder to adjust her guitar strap. "Thank you, Tilly. I'm pretty sure would love to hear that for herself." It was already too late before she realized what she had just said.

"What?" Tilly asked in confusion.

"Uh…"

"Gotta go, we're flying to Paris to celebrate!" Austin exclaimed before grabbing Laura's wrist and led her back to Sonic Boom, sprinting.

* * *

After Riker and Ross had finished whatever they were doing inside, Rocky and Ratliff are still not yet done with the bonfire.

"You two are unbelievable!" Rydel exclaimed from behind the huge cloud of smoke produced by the grill. "I mean, what's so hard about starting a bonfire?"

As soon as Rydel finished her sentence, Ratliff and Rocky's protests filled up the atmosphere. They suddenly sound like two bickering teenage girls. They went on for like a minute until Ross raised his arms up to stop his cousins.

"Stop! Rocky and Ratliff, just help Rydel with the grill and I'll handle the bonfire." Ross announced.

Ally watched Ross carefully. As hard as she try to deny to herself, she was kind of impressed with his skills. She wouldn't actually consider it as a skill since anyone can start a bonfire with ease. But still…she couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face because of it.

"What are you smiling about?" A girl's voice suddenly filled Ally's ears.

She glanced to her right as soon as she felt Rydel settle down on a chair beside her, shouting instructions about the grill to Rocky and Ratliff.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't smiling." Ally denied.

Rydel purposely bumped her shoulder against Ally's. "Admit it. You're smiling because of Ross, am I right?" Rydel teased as they both continuously watched Ross starting the fire.

The brunette let out a sigh before turning to look at the girl beside her. "Okay, I admit. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm somehow impressed."

Rydel chuckled. "Whatever it is that happened between the two of you, you gotta fix it because in a few days, you won't be doing the tour with us anymore. You'll be back in Miami and think about it, you can't just leave knowing that you're not in good terms with one of us."

Ally considered what Rydel had told her. She was right. If she was to leave the tour in a few days, she had to be at least on good terms with everyone. Besides, they all had been there for her throughout the whole switch. They helped her cope with the glamorous life of being in a band, and they never left her side when she was trying to overcome her fear.

"You're right. I should at least talk about it with Ross." Ally said.

"Before you do…can I ask what exactly happened?" Rydel questioned.

_This is it,_ Ally thought.

"Can we go inside? I don't feel comfortable talking about it with the guys around." Ally suggested.

"Sure." Rydel replied before following Ally inside the house.

"So I'm guessing Ross was planning to pull a prank on me to somehow lighten the mood because he knows how I can't stand being in the same room as Demonica and it was a prank gone wrong. As I turned around, Ross's face was so close to mine and we ended up kissing." Ally explained after a few hesitations.

"And how do you feel about it?" Rydel asked, eager to know what the brunette thought about the said encounter during the celebration.

Ally shrugged. "It wasn't as magical as I thought my first kiss would be. I mean, he wasn't actually the person I thought I was going to kiss but…it felt good, I think. I don't know." She rambled.

Rydel slammed her hand gently on the countertop, a huge grin plastered on her face. "I knew it!" She half-yelled.

"Wait. What?" Ally asked.

"I already knew what happened. I just want to find out what you thought about it." Rydel admitted.

"What!" Ally shrieked. "But you said—"

"Hold your horses, my dear. I talked about it yesterday with Ross and he told me the whole thing. I just wanted to know how you feel about it." Rydel explained.

"And what did he say?" Ally asked nervously.

"I can't say. He said he's going to let you know soon before you go back to Miami." Rydel answered.

"Please Rydel. I can't take it when someone told me about something and then saying that I should wait for it. I tend to always be fidgety and a bit annoying because I would always persuade that person to spill." Ally said, her pleading eyes boring right into Rydel's.

Rydel glanced around her surrounding to check if someone might be eavesdropping. So far, she didn't hear anyone coming in so she assumed it's safe. "I'm not allowed to say this but…I think there's a huge possibility that Ross likes you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Major cliffy! I'm sorry but I just love cliffhangers. It makes my readers more excited and excited readers tend to give me the inspiration and motivation to continue.**

**I couldn't wait for another day so I decided to update today. Oh, special thanks to Out of My Grasp and Guest for suggesting "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. I love that song so much and I am glad I had the chance to include it in my stories. Let me know what you think by reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 15

**I don't have anything to say so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. You guys are awesome!" Ross shouted into his microphone as the band together with Ally waved at the Miami crowd. As soon as the lights went out, they all rushed backstage.

Ross was the first one to step foot backstage and he stepped aside the wing to allow more space for his cousins to walk on. He wanted to wait for Ally to somehow ease the tension between them since it was Ally's last day on tour with them. They were finally in Miami and soon enough, they will be at Sonic Boom to fetch Laura and to take Ally back to where she truly belongs. It was saddening for Ross because somehow, for some reason, he preferred Ally than Laura. It wasn't because Laura was bad. It was just Ross kind of liked Ally's personality better than the other brunette.

But he knew he couldn't keep Ally forever. At some point, she has to go back to her family. And that day was the day Ross feared the most.

Once he eyed the brunette, he marched towards her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Hey, Ross." Ally greeted nervously, having to learn that the blonde has a secret crush on her.

"Hey, uh…can I talk to you before we head to Sonic Boom?" Ross questioned.

Ally chewed on her bottom lip. "Can we do that later? I still have some packing to do. Oh, and Rydel wanted me to do some last minute girl stuff with her." She replied.

Ross nodded disappointedly. "Okay. It's fine. We'll talk later."

She gave him a friendly smile before patting his shoulder and walking away.

* * *

"What time did she say they're going to be here?" Austin asked Laura who was silently sitting on the counter with Austin frantically pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Can you stop doing that? You're making me dizzy." Laura instructed.

As soon as the brunette had uttered those words, Austin immediately stopped as to not get on the girl's bad side. Especially today since everyone's going to be face to face with one another once again. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"To answer your question, they're going to be here at about…" Laura glanced at her watch and started grinning. "Now."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came the band with Ally trailing behind them. Austin noticed that she was having some troubles with her suitcase so he trudged towards her and took the bag from her. But as soon as Austin stood beside her, Ally had dropped the bag's handle and flung her arms around his neck.

"Austin! I missed you so much." Ally exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Ally." Austin whispered in her ear.

Austin and Ally's moment was soon interrupted as someone cleared his throat. Once they broke apart, Ally's cheeks flushed red. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. We understand." Ross muttered.

Ally could not help but notice the sudden change of expression in Ross's features. She didn't want to believe that what Rydel had told her was true. Somehow, a part of her couldn't quite convince herself that someone as popular as Ross Lynch will like a shy girl like her. To her, it just doesn't make sense.

"Do you guys want to come up to the practice room?" Laura asked. "You know, we don't want any flash mobs again and we don't want another switch to happen. Once is enough."

"Yeah, we should."

The four of them scrambled up to the practice room, soon followed by Dez and Trish, who Austin and Laura took note had been gone for three days. They both know Dez and Trish has a secret relationship and they were planning to out them as soon as possible.

Once they had gotten inside the room, Austin went to lock the doors while Ross shuts all windows and blinds.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ally groaned. "Who is it now?" She stood up from her beanbag and hurried up to the door. When she turned the knob, four other people hurried inside the room.

"Rocky! Rydel! Ratliff! Riker!" Ally called one by one as they entered.

"Sorry." The four of them stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at the brunette.

Ally shook her head and went back to her beanbag. "Let's just get this over with so we can all go in peace." She said.

"So, what's gonna be our plan?" Austin asked.

"Why would we need a plan?" Ross questioned.

"Well, what's going to happen to the four of us now that we've got the girls back to where they belong?" Austin answered.

Ross rubbed his chin in thought. "I say we'll bid our final goodbyes, or exchange numbers so we can still be in touch and then we'll leave with Laura because we're still in the middle of doing our tour." He explained.

Ratliff thought about it for a moment. "That's it?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it?'" Ally asked in confusion.

"I mean, Ross didn't you hear Demonica saying that we've got—"

"Hold up. Did you just say Demonica?" Austin asked.

Ratliff nodded. "She's our new manager. And she knows we have Ally with us. It's actually a long story. We might need a _lot _of time." He answered.

"Hey, one agenda at a time." Dez held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Ginger's got a point." Rydel muttered, smirking when she caught Dez glaring at her.

"Anyway," Ratliff continued. "Demonica says that the tour was set to have a three day break in Miami, Florida. You know, how other bands do it most of the time. We wouldn't actually jump from one place to another in just a matter of 24 hours. Lucky for us, Miami's got the longest break." He explained.

"But didn't we already got a break _before _we went to Miami?" Riker asked.

"Demonica, seriously I don't know how she does it, but she found out about the girl switch and all. She senses something odd and I knew the moment she looked at Ally, she knows it's her. She privately talked to me and said that she's giving us enough time to smoothen things out once we get to Miami." Ratliff informed the whole group.

"Well, I can't believe it I'm saying this but…for the first time in my life, I've never heard Demonica sound so…angelic." Ally commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Trish spoke for the first time since they got to the practice room.

"So…about the plan…" Ally started.

"I say let's just do what Ross planned." Austin answered. "_But_…remember the resort I reserved for the four of us before the switch?" He asked, addressing it completely to Ally.

The brunette squinted her eyes as she tilted her head to the side. "I think so…yeah, I remember now. Why?"

"Well…since I'm Austin Moon, I get a VIP card and that reservation is still up and on-hold." Austin answered, holding up his green VIP card. "Let's spend the rest of the band's three days on the resort."

The group cheered in excitement. Just when the group was in the middle of their little happy dances, Ally stopped. "Wait." She called out. "But isn't it weird going out in public when there's like two Austins and two Allys?"

Everyone's shoulders slugged in disappointment. Especially Austin. "Well, I guess we won't be going there all along. I'll just cancel the reservation and—"

"Wait. Who said we wouldn't wear disguise?" Laura stated.

* * *

Almost everyone had departed saying they still have jobs to attend to (especially Trish and surprisingly and unexpectedly, Dez). The band went also saying they still have to find some place to stay to while in Miami. So that left Austin and Ally alone in the practice room.

"I'm so glad we're alone right now." Austin muttered.

Ally's head snapped up towards the blonde. "What?" She asked with such incredulity.

Austin's eyes couldn't help but widen as well as soon as realization washed over him. "I…I mean…" he sighed, thinking that since he had, oh so carefully kept his mouth shut about the situation, he might as well finish what he had started. "I guess this is the right time, huh?"

"Right time for what?"

"Ally, those months that you were in California with Ross and the band, Laura and I had spent a lot of time together. Having said that, it made me realize that even though she looks a lot like you, being with the real Ally is still the best for me. And I couldn't help but realize that…you're the missing piece that completes me. Without you by my side, I'm just…nothing. I'm not Austin Moon. You complete me, Ally."

"Aw, look at you, you adorable little kid." Ally said with the best childish voice she could ever muster whilst pinching Austin's cheeks.

"Ally, I'm being serious. You complete me and I love you." Austin uttered.

That got Ally. "Already? I thought you were supposed to _like _the person first before actually realizing that you _love _them."

"I like since…forever. I just didn't have the chance to say it. But now, not only do I like you but…I think I love you, Ally."

"Austin—"

"Hey guys!" Ross suddenly came out from the closet in the practice room, his smile reaching both his ears as he waves at both of them.

"Ross? How long have you been here?" Austin asked.

"And what in the world are you doing inside the closet?" Ally asked.

Ross froze for a moment, his eyes boring into Ally's. "That…that was a closet?" He asked, his voice obviously shaken.

Both Austin and Ally nodded their heads slowly with wide eyes. "Yes."

"Uh-oh. That's why there aren't any flushes."

After a couple moments of silence, Ross and Austin apparently started a glaring competition. Ally didn't know why and when it started but she felt like it was that serious. She slowly backed away from Austin, still watching the two competing with one another.

"I'm gonna go now, guys. I'll see you later." She said before sprinting out of the practice room.

Once Ally was out of earshot, Ross walked closer to Austin, his broad chest opened up as if he's trying to show off to Austin that he's more "superior" and inferior looking. What Austin managed to do was to make him seem taller as to not lose to the other guy.

"I heard what you said to Ally." Ross said.

"So? What's it got to do with you?" Austin hissed.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I like your little best friend."

Austin stared at him in disbelief before finally managing to find the strength to shake his head. "No. You don't."

"Yes I do, and I'll make sure she ends up with me."

"Why do I feel like there's a battle coming up just around the corner?"

"Oh so you want a battle? I'll give you a battle."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow night. Close up the shop as early as you can manage. Then, we'll have a sing-off." Ross challenged.

"Why not? I'm up for that challenge anytime."

"_But_," Ross added. "Ally has to be there to listen to us…blindfolded. She wouldn't even know who's singing. By the end of the challenge, she'll get to pick whoever won her heart that night."

"It's on, Ross."

"Oh, it is soooooo on, Austin Monica Moon."

"What the—how did you know about that!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm rushing the story because I have a new Auslly coming up. It's going to be a slightly dark Auslly so watch out for that.**


End file.
